Condena Eterna
by tachita
Summary: Los padres de Bella mueren...cae en manos de un primo de Charlie, que no tiene las mejores intensiones.....mi primer fic....Edward tarda en aparecer pero aparece B/E Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer...solo la historia es mia
1. Chapter 1

El Principio del fin

Mi vida apesta………

**Como no comenzar con esta analogía si es lo que realmente estoy viviendo?**

**Todo comenzó cuando tenia 14 años-dicho sea de paso los mejores catorce años de mi vida- pero como no, todo se tenía que venir abajo.**

**Mi pesadilla comenzó con la muerte de mis padres en un accidente en un barco……su segunda luna de miel y termino con el fin de sus vidas. **

**Muchas veces me insistieron que fuera con ellos, y siempre me negué ya que no quería estropeárselas por segunda vez – la primera fue porque tuvieron que volar para mi nacimiento que fue prematuro- el caso es que insistieron y yo no fui……y fue el mas terrible error que pude cometer, porque si hubiera sabido lo que les ocurriría feliz habría ido con ellos para así compartir su destino.**

**Mi nombre es**** Isabella**** Swan, pero me gusta que me digan Bella – por lo menos las personas que considero, que no son muchas- tengo 17 años y llevo tres años de la mas horrible de mis pesadillas. Al quedarme huérfana tuve que ir a vivir con un primo lejano de mi padre, hasta ahí todo normal solamente tenia que sobreponerme a la muerte de mis padres y se suponía que mi querido "tío" me ayudaría en el proceso. **

**Pero cual fue mi sorpresa al llegar a su "casa" y encontrarme que era un burdel de mala muerte.**

**Obviamente los planes que tenia mi tío para mi no eran ni por asomo los que soñaron mis padres, ya que como el decía "ahora vas a aprender lo que es la vida y no el cuento de hadas en el que vivías". **

**Al llegar al lugar quede tan impactada que pensé que me habían mandado al lugar equivocado, le pregunte al guardia.**

**-Disculpe me dieron esta dirección pero creo que no es la correcta. Me estudio como si fuese una pieza de ganado y me dijo:**

**No preciosura esta es la dirección y creo que tú debes ser la nueva chica que estábamos esperando.**

**No le entendí bien que me**** quiso**** decir con eso.**

**-Pero es que yo estoy buscando a mi tío y no creo que esta sea su casa.**

**-Y como se llama tu tío preciosura? **

**- Andrew Swan. Le conteste con toda la esperanza de que no se encontrara ahí**

**-Te lo vuelvo a repetir estas en el sitio correcto.**

**Sinceramente no lo podía creer, pero tenía la esperanza que ese era su lugar de trabajo solamente y no su residencia permanente.**

**-Podría hablar con el por favor, dígale que su sobrina Isabella Swan lo esta esperando.**

**-Jajajajaja nunca pensé que ese cretino trajera a su sobrina a trabajar aquí, pero bueno dada las circunstancias lo llamare.**

**Mientras el tipo entraba a buscar a mi tío no pude evitar sentir un vació en todo el cuerpo, todavía me negaba a creer que mi "tío" me quisiera para esto. Pero aun tenia esperanzas, vagas si, pero esperanzas al fin y al cabo.**

**Ni siquiera me percate cuando Andrew salio a la puerta y me estaba saludando.**

**-Isabella pequeña cuanto has crecido!!!!**

**-Tío Andrew quería darte las gracias por recibirme tan amablemente después de lo sucedido.**

**-No te preocupes de nada, pero quiero que sepas que yo no hago nada gratis…..tendrás que ganarte tu estadía en mi casa.**

**-Perdón tío usted vive aquí?**

**-Donde mas quieres que viva niña, este es mi hogar y mi trabajo a la vez, bueno soy el dueño en realidad pero no quiero sonar majadero.**

**-Perdón pero creo que no le entendí bien la parte en que me tengo que "ganar mi estadía", se refiere a que sea mesera de este lugar…que sepa que soy muy joven aun para trabajar y no creo que me den el permiso necesario para hacerlo.**

**-Jajá jajá, no mi niña no te pido que seas camarera en este lugar. Tu aquí tendrás que atender clientes, y permíteme decirte que son clientes TOP, a si es que me vienes como anillo al dedo.**

**No se si mi cerebro todavía no quería aceptar esas palabras, pero mi cuerpo si que lo hizo y me desmaye en ese mismo instante.**

**Cuando desperté me encontraba en una habitación decorada al estilo Romano, con muchas telas brillante y mucho, muchos espejos. Todavía no relacionaba bien donde estaba por lo que pensé que estaba en uno de mis sueños _quería estudiar historia, ya que me fascinaba el imperio Romano- pero de pronto sentí pasos que se acercaban y me puse a**** hiperventilar****.**

**-Mi querida sobrina despertaste! Yo pensé que tendría que empezar a enseñarte el trato que le tienes que dar a los clientes mañana, pero ya que estas despierta no creo que sea necesario esperar tanto.**

**Mi voz salio en un murmullo y además temblorosa.**

**-Tío realmente aun no comprendo a que te refieres con atender "Clientes". Si me lo pudieras explicar de forma más detallada te lo agradecería. **

**También ten en cuenta lo que te dije hace un rato, no tengo la edad suficiente para trabajar y no creo que me den los permisos necesarios para trabajar en un local como este.**

**-Isabella por eso no te preocupes, mira que no eres la primera chica de catorce años que trabaja aquí. De echo creo que ya van seis chicas de tu misma edad, tu sabes estos viejos verdes cada vez quieren que las chicas sean mas jóvenes!!!!**

**Nuevamente me puse a temblar como gelatina y no me salían las palabras.**

**-Tío…tu pretendes…que yo…trabaje de……prostituta en este lugar!!!!!!!!!!. Realmente estaba horrorizada.**

**-Pero por supuesto niña, que creías que te iba a mantener sin dar nada a cambio!! De eso ni hablar. En esta vida todo tiene su precio y tú lo vas a pagar.**

**-P pero tío yo no puedo hacer esto. Es que no te das cuenta que tengo recién catorce años!!!!! Me estaba alterando demasiado con este asunto.**

**-Te lo vuelvo a repetir, no eres la única niña de catorce años que trabaja aquí…..y si lo que te preocupan son tus preciados permisos de trabajo, eso no es problema, yo resuelvo todo eso.**

**Mira Isabella para trabajar aquí no necesitas permiso alguno a si es que no te angusties mas de lo necesario.**

**Este tipo o esta loco o no entiende que lo que menos me importa son los malditos permisos.**

**-Pero tu crees que me importan esos permisos…….no te da una leve idea de que lo me preocupa es que estas tratando de prostituirme!!!!!!! No podía más con mis nervios y lo estaba dejando bastante claro.**

**-Mira niña yo no tengo porque cargar contigo gratuitamente, solo lo hago porque soy tu tutor legal, ya que soy el único pariente vivo que te queda.**

**-Pero no por eso me tienes que prostituir!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-Y que quieres que haga? Que yo me deslome trabajando y tu aquí como una reina?**

**De eso ni hablar, tu aquí te tienes que ganar la vida y es de la única forma en que te la puedes ganar!!!! Creo que el también se estaba saliendo de sus casillas.**

**-Pero por favor, por lo menos permíteme trabajar en otro lugar y yo te pago por mi permanencia en tu casa, pero aquí no por favor. Mis lágrimas salían contra mi voluntad, pero como estaban las cosas no esperaba menos.**

**-Por favor Isabella, no me hagas repetir lo mismo dos veces. Mis clientes son los hombres más adinerados de Los Ángeles, y por si no lo sabias los hombres mas adinerados de aquí, generalmente son los más adinerados del país, y si ellos quieren follarse a unas niñas de catorce o menos años yo se los tengo que dar. Que no puedo perder mi reputación niña!!!!!!!!**

**Tenia que jugar mi ultima carta, no es que fuera muy favorable pero tenia que hacerlo si o si.**

**-Tío, no se si te has dado cuenta, pero yo no soy ni por asomo atractiva. No creo que les guste a tus clientes. Soy demasiado delgada y para nada desarrollada, por lo que he visto en el camino hacia aca hay muchas mujeres que no le llego ni a los talones.**

**Trate de sonar lo mas sumisa y convincente a la vez, pero creo que este hombre no entendía razones.**

**-Creo que la paciencia contigo se me esta agotando. Tú crees que ellos no saben que hay mujeres mucho mejores que niñatas de catorce años!!!!!!!! Obviamente que si, pero ya están hartos de ellas, entiende Isabella han tenido toda clase de mujeres y lo que ellos quieren ahora son niñas que no estén completamente desarrolladas ¡¡¡que ya están hartos de tanta silicona y perfección!!!. Y te lo vuelvo a repetir si ellos lo quieren…yo se los doy y se termino el tema.**

**Mira por ahora dejare que descanses por hoy, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de un viaje tan largo. Pero mañana a primera hora tienes que estar con las baterías recargadas ya que te mandare a una niña para que te enseñe todo lo que tienes que hacer.**

**Ángela!!!! Ven aquí inmediatamente.**

**Por lo que llegue a vislumbrar de Ángela no tendría más de quince años pero parecía mucho mayor con el maquillaje y la ropa que llevaba puesta.**

**-Ángela, lleva a Isabella a uno de los cuartos de atrás para que descanse esta noche y mañana te encargaras tu misma de enseñarle todo lo que tiene que saber para trabajar aquí.**

**Dicho esto le dio una palmada en el trasero y ella soltó una risita nerviosa.**

**-Sígueme Isabella, y en un murmullo me dijo, para que puedas descansar esta noche porque dudo que lo puedas hacer después.**

**Chicas este es mi primer fic.....es una loca idea que se me ocurrio, espero les guste...ahhhh Edward va a tardar un poquito en salir pero no desesperen que aparecera ( y como aparecera)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ángela

Cuando Ángela me dejo en mi cuarto, aún no podría creer lo que me estaba sucediendo. Como puede pasar una persona de tener la vida soñada a estar inmersa en la mas horrible de las pesadillas?.

Mire alrededor del cuarto y solo era una cama con un baño anexo, lo primero que hice después de acomodar mi maleta en la cama fue darme un baño, para ver si así despertaba de mi calvario-aunque lo dudaba con todas mis fuerzas- La esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde.

Mientras esperaba que el agua se calentara, me desvestí con mucha calma-demasiada diría yo- pero tenia que relajarme antes de entrar a la ducha porque si no era capaz de llenar la bañera con agua y ahogarme-y obviamente rogar que nadie me encontrara hasta que ya fuera demasiado tarde- pero como me conozco bien, se que no tengo el valor suficiente para suicidarme.

Si fuera en un accidente o que alguien estuviera apunto de matarme lo aceptaría, pero suicidarme lo dudo.

Una vez que entre a la ducha, trate de que mi cuerpo se relajara lo mas posible, pero como iban las cosas parecía una tarea imposible de llevar a cabo, ya que los tiritones de mi cuerpo no me querían dejar tranquila.

Salí de la ducha y me puse mi pijama favorito-tenia dibujos de los Simpsons- en mi fuero interno me reí de la ironía, ya que dudaba que pudiera usar ese pijama alguna vez y quería disfrutarlo aunque fuera la última.

Ángela antes de dejarme en el cuarto me dijo que ese seria mi cuarto mas o menos "permanente", con ello se refería que las veces que no estuviera trabajando me podría refugiar ahí.

Empecé a desempacar lo mas lento que pude- no se si lo hacia para así tener que aplazar el momento en que empezara mi practica- lo cierto es que lo hice de la forma mas meticulosa que alguna vez fui capaz de hacerlo.

Primero acomode mis ropas en el closet que me habían asignado, y me dio pena guardar todas mis ropas de niña, que aquí no usaría para nada.

Mientras estaba sumida en ordenar mis cosas alrededor de la habitación tocaron a mi puerta, y el pánico que me dio fue enorme, ya que pensé que me venían a buscar para empezar a "trabajar".

-Isabella, soy Ángela abre la puerta por favor.

Con cierta desconfianza abrí la puerta, y lo que vi. Me dejo helada

-Ángela, susurre, que haces aquí? Venia con una camisola de Minnie, un peluche en una mano, y en la otra un termo con café.

-quería ver como llevas todo esto…..se que es difícil por eso quisiera hacerte un poco de compañía y que habláramos un momento….si no te molesta.

-Claro que no!! Pasa, creo que necesito algo de apoyo con todo esto, aún estoy alucinada…

-No sabes como te entiendo, por lo mismo quise venir a verte…pero por favor hablemos bajo, ya que las otras chicas están trabajando y si nos escuchan le dirán a Andrew y……

-Por favor ni me lo digas, la interrumpí. Aún no se lo que estoy haciendo aquí, solo espero que mañana cuando despierte este nuevamente en mi casa y esto sea solo una pesadilla.

-Lamento decirte Isabella, que eso no va a ser así…

-Llámame Bella, por favor, odio el nombre Isabella…se lo escuche tantas veces a mi "querido tío" que si lo escucho una vez mas vomitare.

-Entonces Bella, permíteme decirte que de esta pesadilla no se escapa, por lo que yo creo la única solución es la muerte….

-Pero Ángela…alguna vez han tratado de denunciar a Andrew con la policía…por lo que veo aquí, es todo tan ilegal que un solo llamado bastaría para echarle abajo toda su "reputación"., que el tanto cuida.

-Bella tu crees que no lo he intentado…pero el camino no va por ahí, como te dijo Andrew, aquí vienen personas realmente poderosas, lo mas TOP de los Ángeles…y entre ellos los cargos mas altos de la policía también.

No podía creer lo que me decía Ángela, pero para ser honestas, siempre supe de estos casos de policías corruptos…pero no ha tal grado. Como permitir que menores de edad se prostituyeran en uno de los burdeles más TOP de los Ángeles? Definitivamente esto seria un infierno.

-Ángela, puedo preguntarte algo….ojala no te incomode.

-Dime Bella, solo pregunta, no creo que a estas alturas haya algo que me incomode. Soltó una risita nerviosa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

-Bueno Bella te diré que lo suficiente como para ya no esperar nada de la vida, eso se traduce a tres años.

Me quede literalmente con la mandíbula desencajada de la impresión, yo pensaba que Ángela tendría a lo más quince años.

-Disculpa que sea tan entrometida, pero cuantos años tienes?

- Quince años Bella. Y la sonrisa que le salio fue demasiado triste.

-O Ósea que llegaste aquí, cuando, a los doce años?!!!!!

-Sip, exactamente a los doce años, mi maldición fue que me desarrolle mucho antes que cualquiera de mis amigas.

Creo que mi cara estaba tan llena de preguntas, que Ángela me ahorro el tramite de decirlas verbalmente.

-Bella, yo creo que no todos nacemos con la misma suerte…y creo que la mía ha sido pésima desde hace mucho tiempo. Tendré que empezarte a contar que en la familia en que nací, no era la mejor de todas, bueno para serte sincera mi familia era un asco. Mi padre era drogadicto y mi madre nos abandono cuando yo apenas tenia cuatro años. Aunque no lo creas no la culpo, creo que tuvo que soportar demasiado tiempo con un drogadicto a su lado y simplemente se aburrió y lo abandono, lo que no le perdono es que no me haya llevado con ella….si hubiera sido así, se que nada de esto me estaría pasando. Pero ella siempre fue muy liberal y quería realizarse como mujer y estando conmigo no lo podía hacer, tenia planes de trabajar en Europa y según ella ahí no me podía llevar porque no tenía con quien dejarme. Me prometió que cuando se estableciera me vendría a buscar, pero eso nunca paso.

Bueno como te iba diciendo mi padre es drogadicto y tenía negocios con Andrew, en ese tiempo Andrew era solo un traficante más de Los Ángeles, ya que aún no tenía este local. Pero ya tenía planes de abrirlo, y por eso empezó a cobrar todas las deudas que sus vendedores le tenían. Uno de esos vendedores era mi padre, pero el no vendía la droga que le daba Andrew, el la consumía y en el momento que llego Andrew a cobrarle, obviamente no tenia con que pagarle, y como te comente antes Andrew ya tenia planes de abrir este local. Tenia todos los contactos hechos solamente le faltaba un poco de capital. Mi padre al verse acorralado con las deudas y las continuas amenazas de Andrew, le pidió que le diera otra forma de pago o mas tiempo. El día en que Andrew fue a negociar con mí padre en que consistirían esas formas de pago, me vio a mí……. Y ya te imaginaras cual fue la forma de pago.

La cara de Ángela era una perfecta estatua mientras me contaba su historia, pero mi cara era completamente distinta, ya que mostraba todo el desconcierto que sentía en ese momento. No podía creer que un padre diera como pago a una hija por deudas de drogas!!! Sabía que en otros continentes casos como estos se daban mas a menudo, pero no como deudas de drogas, eran simplemente por falta de comida en el caso de familias muy pobres.

Ángela me miraba con tristeza en su mirada-y yo creía que no era para menos- después de escuchar su historia la mía parecía un cuento de hadas.

-Ciento mucho tener que recordarte este tipo de cosas, sinceramente no quería que lo tuvieras que revivir nuevamente, perdóname Ángela.

-No te preocupes Bella, por lo menos la parte de mi padre ya la he superado, lo que aún me duele es que mi madre nunca volvió por mi.

-Pero Ángela, no tienes que perder aún la esperanza, tu madre podría volver por ti. Quien te dice si en este mismo momento no te esta buscando ya?

-Bella, creo que si mi madre se hubiera interesado por mi, me tendría que haber venido a buscar hace mucho tiempo ya.

-Pero a lo mejor tu padre le mintió, y le dijo no se……que te habías escapado o algo por el estilo y ella te este buscando. No creo que le haya dicho que vendió a su hija por deudas de drogas.

-No lo se Bella, creedme que en algunos momentos en que ya no soporto esto trato de imaginarlo, pero si ella quisiera ya me habría encontrado…

No pude dejar que mis ojos se desbordaran de lágrimas al escuchar a Ángela hablar con tanta tristeza. Por lo menos ella tenia una esperanza, vaga, pero esperanza al fin. No sabía que mas decirle para consolarla a si es que recurrí a lo que estaba pensando.

-Ángela, tu por lo menos tienes esa vaga esperanza de que alguien alguna vez podría sacarte de aquí, yo ni siquiera eso tengo ya que mi tutor legal y el único pariente vivo que me queda es Andrew.

-¿Pero que estas diciendo Bella? ¿Qué Andrew es pariente tuyo?

-Si Ángela, Andrew era un primo lejano de mi padre, y cuando ellos murieron, mi única opción fue venirme a vivir con el. Obviamente yo nunca imagine que terminaría en un lugar como este…pero así están las cosas. Tu aún tienes a Alguien….yo no tengo a nadie que me venga a rescatar……bueno a no ser que creas en los príncipes azules de los cuentos.

Las dos estallamos en carcajadas después de mis irónicas palabras. Después de esa conversación Ángela se tuvo que ir porque llego un "Cliente" que la exigió, y yo trate de no hundirme en el pozo sin fondo que veía frente a mí, en lo que se había transformado mi vida. Sinceramente trate de dormir, pero fue en vano. No logre pegar un ojo sabiendo lo que me deparaba el día de mañana, pero por lo menos ahora no me sentía tan sola. Ya que sabia que podía contar con Ángela cuando la pena o la desesperación me vencieran.

**Gracias chicas...me gusta que sigan mi fic**

**mimi cullen: me alegra mucho que te haya gustado**

**jimi blue ochsenknecht: seran vampiros, y no te preocupes que toda sugerencia es buena y muy bien recibida ahhh y ya acepte los reviews anonimos gracias.**

**miadharu: al principio no sera muy bueno......pero luego veran porque**

**andheli malfoy cullen: tambien me alegra que te haya gustado.**

**aushla: lo seguire lo mas seguido que pueda.**

**sophie vampire cullen: gracias por la sugerencia, la tendre en cuenta**


	3. Chapter 3

Empezando el Calvario

Desperté muy desorientada ese día, ya que todavía no conocía nada del lugar donde estaba. Pero ya con la convicción de que mi viaje no tenia regreso y tendría que asumirlo cueste lo que cueste.

Alguien aporreo la puerta de mi habitación

-Isabella, será mejor que te levantes, mira que tienes un día muy ajetreado.

-Enseguida salgo, me daré una ducha y estoy contigo en un minuto.

Con esos cálidos buenos días de mi dulce tío, me despereze y me metí en la ducha para prepararme para mi gran día. Lo único que rogaba es que ese no fuera el día de mi debut con algún cliente, porque por supuesto no estaba preparada.

Mientras me duchaba empecé a pensar que mi vida terminaba aquí, no tenia futuro posible que no fuera el que mi cariñoso "tío" me ofrecía.

No me podía imaginar a algún hombre – en el caso que saliera de aquí algún día – se pudiera fijar en mi mas de lo que se fijarían el resto de los hombres, y claro lo que desde hoy empezaba a ser una "prostituta"

Me sentí como esas muchachitas orientales que vendían para traerlas al nuevo continente – las sing song girls- para prostituirlas, bueno aunque a ellas las traían a la tierna edad de ocho años en adelante, y ya a los quince estaban tan acabadas que las tiraban en la calle, o en otros casos muertas.

Trate de no pensar mas en ese tipo de cosas, ya que si tenia este destino por delante, quería pensar lo menos posible. Solo actuar como una muñeca de trapo y que hicieran conmigo lo que quisieran, sabia que si me ponía a analizar mi situación en la vida, no sacaría nada en claro.

Después que termine de ducharme entro Ángela a mi habitación.

-Bella, ¿ya estas lista?

Ni siquiera pienso estarlo-dije para mí.

-Pasa Ángela, ya Salí de la ducha.

Ángela tenia cara de mucho cansancio, y me sentí mal con ella ya que yo le daría mas trabajo del que ya tenia. En sus manos traía ropas que no alcancé a divisar hasta que las fue tendiendo sobre la cama, y me ruborice solo con verlas. Pero como había dicho antes, no pensar es lo mejor.

-Ángela, lamento darte mas trabajo del que tienes. Tienes muy mala cara.

-Hay Bella, no te preocupes, gracias a dios ayer fue solo un cliente. Ha habido días que son tres o cuatro.

Me quede petrificada cuando la escuche decir eso, simplemente este era el infierno.

-Bella, tienes que probarte estas prendas, ya que te tienen que hacer unas fotos, y como te imaginas tienes que salir lo más sensual que puedas. Por eso yo te voy a ayudar a maquillarte y a elegir las ropas.

¿Sensual dijo? Pero si de eso yo no tenia nada es mas, hasta en los cánones más comunes, yo era la más común. Tenia el pelo castaño obscuro que me llegaba hasta la cintura, mi cara era en forma de corazón y mi piel demasiado pálida. Mis ojos eran demasiado grandes para transmitir sensualidad, mas bien estaban hechos para transmitir ternura pero nada mas que eso. Soy demasiado delgada y sin curvas….¿como diablos quieren que me vea sensual, si hasta hace poco no sabia lo que significaba esa simple palabra?

-Ángela, definitivamente no creo que sirva para esto…¿tu me has visto?

¿Cómo crees que yo podría parecer sensual?

-Bella con las fotos se hacen milagros, las retocan tanto que apenas te reconocerás en ellas, y además toda la ropa que te traje es de tu talla, solamente tenemos que elegir la que quede mejor para las fotos.

Casi me dio un ataque de pánico cuando Ángela me iba mostrando la ropa- si se podía llamar así ya que no cubría casi nada- pero nuevamente me puse en mi postura anterior, la de no pensar nada.

-¿Para que me tienen que tomar fotos?

-Bella, como ya te lo he dicho este local es Top, aquí los clientes eligen a las mujeres mediante catálogos o en una pagina Web, no son como los demás burdeles que tienes que estar todo el tiempo seduciendo a alguien. Ellos ven las fotos, eligen y vienen directamente con la niña que eligieron.

-Pero tu dices que las fotos las retocan, ¿no es cierto?

-Sip, las retocan todas.

-Y no crees que si las retocan tanto, cuando venga el cliente ¿no se decepcionara con lo que encuentre en vivo y en directo?

-Jjajajaj, no Bella, estos viejos lo único que quieren son niñas menores de edad, no les importa si tienen curvas o no, solo quieren algo…..sin usar….¿me entiendes no?

-Pero si quieren eso seria solo la primera vez, porque después ya estará usado, ¿no es así?

-Perdón Bella me explique mal, no es tan así como algo sin usar, pero sí menos usado que otras mujeres….y para serte sincera aquí en Los Ángeles es difícil encontrar ese tipo de mujeres…..creo que en estas condiciones solo existe este burdel.

Me alivie un poco al pensar en eso, no soportaría que se convirtiera en una moda y que hubieran mas niñas de nuestra edad en otros burdeles.

Si a nosotras nos había tocado esta vida, no me gustaría que nadie mas la llevara, ni aunque fuera mi peor enemiga.

Lo hice de forma mecánica, Ángela me entregaba las ropas, yo me las ponía y ella daba su opinión.

-Bella, eso te sienta a la perfección....resalta mucho tus curvas

-Pero de que curvas me estas hablando Ángela!!, que yo sepa no tengo nada parecido a eso. Parezco un palillo y tu me hablas de curvas.

-Bella, nada de eso, tienes un cuerpo muy bonito. No te niego que eres delgada, pero ahí esta lo lindo de tu cuerpo, ya que tus curvas son muy..........sofisticadas. Como te lo dijo Andrew, a ellos no les importan las típicas chicas de Los Ángeles...están hartos de tanta silicona y cirugía. Necesitan algo más natural...y tu cuerpo es muy bonito y natural.

-Yo creo que a ti te han lavado el cerebro en este burdel- bufe- no puedo creer que estés diciendo esto.....créeme me conozco mejor que cualquier persona, y no creo que ellos quieran algo conmigo........aunque pensándolo mejor eso seria realmente maravilloso!!!

-Bella, no te hagas falsas ilusiones. Para estos tipos serás la novedad, y la novedad siempre es la mas cotizada.

No pude dejar de abatirme por lo que Ángela me había dicho, yo estaba casi segura de que mi escueto físico los mantendría a raya....pero si Ángela lo decía, tendría que creerle. Ya que en este tema ella era la experta.


	4. Iniciación

**Iniciación**

**Despues de que me tomaran las fotos, me retire a mi cuarto para poder sacarme de la cabeza el hecho que de ahora en mas, unos viejos verdes verian mis fotos....y si les gustaba lo que veian, tendria que estar con ellos. **

**Con todas mis fuerzas trataba de guiarme por lo que yo misma me habia impuesto – No Pensar- se que seria muy dificil, si es que no imposible, pero si no lo hacia estaba segura de que no quedaria ni un apice de cordura en mi. Mi camino estaba bastante claro- de hecho lo tenia frente a mis narices- desde hoy seria una prostituta, no habia nada que puediera hacer en contra de eso-me lo dejo muy claro mi querido tio- pero estaba empeñada en no pensar en el asunto. Un punto que me intrigo, fue lo que escuche hablar a Angela con Mike. No sabia a que se referian con que no pensar seria peligroso....para mi era lo mejor.**

**Mis dudas no tardaron en responderse, no llevaba mas de cinco minutos en mi habitación, cuando Angela golpeo mi puerta.**

**-Bella,¿ puedo pasar?**

**-Claro Angela adelante.**

**-Bella queria hablar contigo de algo muy importante.**

**-Dime, te escucho.**

**-Se muy bien que me escuchaste hablando con Mike.**

**-Perdona Angela no queria escuchar, no fue mi intención-dije bajando la vista.**

**-Eso no es lo que importa ahora Bella, me alegra que hayas escuchado, porque es algo de que te ibas a enterar tarde o temprano- y prefiero que sea antes-**

**-Angela, me estas asustando mas de lo que estoy....y eso ya es decir mucho-le replique.**

**-Mira Bella, no voy a irme por las ramas con lo que te tengo que decir, a si es que necesito que me escuches atentamente porfavor.**

**No dije nada pero puse mi mejor cara de concentración, para que Angela supiera que la estaba escuchando.**

**-Bella, en sitios como estos no solo abundan viejos verdes y tragos......hay cosas mucho peores y no me gustaria que estuvieras metidas en ellas.**

**-Angela, no te estoy entendiendo bien. Por favor si pudieras ser mas especifica en el asunto te lo agradeceria enormemente.**

**-Bella, aquí lo que mas abundan son las drogas, y no estoy hablando de drogas blandas, como las llaman algunos, sino de lo mas sofisticado y costoso que se puede pagar.**

**-No me sorprende en nada que ese tipo de cosas se haga aca, seria muy incauta de mi parte pensar lo contrario. Si te pones a comparar que aquí abundan drogas, con el hecho que se prostituyen menores de edad.......bueno realmente no me sorprende.**

**-Bella el hecho es que quiero que tengas mucho cuidado con ese asunto. Ya que mucho de estos viejos piensan que si estas drogada haras las cosas mas faciles para ellos, y si llegas a caer en eso realmente es muy dificil salir.**

**-Disculpa que te diga esto Angela, esta bien que yo sea una niña de catorce años, pero esas cosas abundan en todas partes....y si no he caido hasta el momento, realmente no creo que lo haga ahora.**

**-Mira Bella, yo solo te lo digo porque me preocupa la actitud que estas tomando.**

**-Y cual es esa actitud. Le replique**

**-Esa de que no quieres pensar y quieres ser poco menos una muñeca de trapo, que hagan y desagan contigo. En este lugar eso es peligroso. La preocupación en su rostro me hizo pensar que estaba hablando muy enserio.**

**-No tienes de que preocuparte, te prometo que no caere ahora en las drogas-mi cara no decia nada- como te lo dije antes si no he caido hasta el momento, dudo que lo haga ahora.**

**-Ten mucho cuidado, es lo unico que puedo decirte al respecto. Sus manos tomaron las mias y les dieron un apreton.**

**Gracias por la advertencia Angela.**

**Despues de eso se marcho de mi habitación ya que tenia que prepararse para la noche que se avecinaba.**

**Para ser sincera, Angela me habia dado la mejor idea desde que habia llegado a ese lugar. Yo nunca pense en el tema de las drogas, sabia lo que provocaban pero nunca llego a importarme, pero ahora tenia otra cosa en mente......y nadie me iba a sacar esa idea de la cabeza.**

**Mi "querido tío" vino por mi como a las diez de la noche.**

**-Isabella querida, me alegro mucho de que ya tengas un cliente. Te esta esperando y me dijo que en cuanto te vio quedo embobado contigo. Yo sabia que serias un gran aporte al negocio- su cara de felicidad me daba asco- pero bueno niña, no te quedes ahi congelada, cambiate de ropa y ve al recibidor......el te quiere ver lo antes posible.**

**Mientras me hablaba, me habia dado un panico tremendo. Pero despues puse "piloto automatico" y empece a prepararme. Me puse uno de los conjuntos que Angela habia dejado en mi closet y fui al recibidor.**

**-James querido, esta es nuestra nueva adquisición Isabella-no se me movio un musculo de la cara-**

**-Vaya Andrew, me gusta que traigas cosas nuevas. Realmente ya estaba harto con lo mismo de siempre.**

**-Amigo mio tendras el honor de ser el primero que pruebe la nueva mercancia, esta recien llegada. El hombre me miro-si se podia- con ojos mas lujuriosos de lo que antes me miraba.**

**-¿No me digas que sere el primer hombre de esta niña?**

**-Por supuesto, tu sabes que a mis mejores clientes les guardo lo mejor.**

**-Seras majadero, para mi que eso se lo dices a todos, pero bueno si tengo ese honor lo hare con mucho placer.**

**El tipo se acerco a mi con paso seguro y me tomo por la cintura.**

**-Bueno preciosura, como le dije a mi gran amigo, ya que voy a tener el honor de ser tu primer hombre, prometo hacerlo de la mejor manera posible. No quiero que tu primera vez sea traumatizante. Lo mire con cara de asco. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que seria traumatico lo quisiera el o no?. No podia creer que existieran hombres asi, no se que le veian a una niña de mi edad...realmente no lo podia imaginar. Andrew me saco de mis cavilaciones.**

**-Isabella, lleva a James al cuarto siete......si creo que ese sera el mejor- se veia feliz con su perspicacia- ahh y niña tratalo bien, mira que es de lo mejor que tengo en este lugar.**

**Sin decir ninguna palabra me dirigi al cuarto que me asignaron. El tal James me tenia tomada por la cintura y cada tanto bajaba su mano hasta mi nalga. Pense que iba a vomitar en ese momento, pero nuevamente puse "piloto automatico" y solamente me deje guiar, mi mente estaba en blanco, al igual que yo.**

**Apenas llegamos a la habitación el hombre me acorralo contra una pared. Yo me quede paralizada-no se si por el miedo o por la fuerza que el ejercia sobre mi cuerpo- lo cierto es que no me movi ni un milimetro. El tal James era un hombre alto, con muy buen aspecto- no quiero decir que era bastante atractivo- pero en ese momento me parecio el ser mas horripilante del planeta. Queria ....no mejor dicho debia no pensar en nada, pero se me estaba haciendo demasiado dificil. No parecia dispuesto a dejar de manosearme y eso me asqueaba en demasia, necesitaba poner el "piloto automatico" pero me era casi imposible.**

**-Isabella, relajate, lo hare lo mas cuidadosamente posible para que no te asustes con el asunto. Pero si estas tan dura como una piedra, no creo que pueda ser todo lo cortes que quiero ser contigo.**

**Trate con todas mis fuerzas relajarme, pero veia que iba a ser una mision imposible.**

**-Mira niña, se lo que te vendria bien en este momento, aunque las prefiero lucidas en estos momentos no creo que sea tu caso. De su chaqueta saco un papel diminuto y del otro bolsillo una cucharita muy pequeña y un encendedor.**

**-Con esto se que seras una fiera en la cama, en serio no queria llegar a esto pero me lo estas poniendo muy dificil. Mire aquellas cosas con mucho temor, sabia de lo que se trataba....era heroina.**

**-No creo que pueda hacer eso, jamas lo he hecho y me da mucho miedo usarlo.**

**-Tu solo confia en mi, ve a sentarte a la cama y te avisare cuando este listo.**

**Me fui a sentar, tal y como el me lo pidio, pero estaba horrorizada jamas en mi vida me imagine a mi usando ese tipo de drogas. Lo mire con panico mientras vertia el contenido del papel en la cuchara y luego prendia el encendedor bajo la cucharita, pero lo que mas me horrorizo en ese momento fue cuando saco una jeringa de uno de sus bolsillos. No queria mirar, no queria sentir, no queria vivir....y el me estaba dando la solucion para aquello.**

**-Ven niña, ya esta todo listo.**

**Me acerque con paso vacilante y en un momento me detuve, me quede paralizada en medio del cuarto, pero el vino y me tomo de forma brusca del brazo y me sento nuevamente en la cama.**

**-Ahora quiero que mires hacia la pared y no te muevas hasta que yo te lo diga.**

**Hice lo que me ordeno, mire hacia la pared y cerre los ojos con tanta fuerza que pense que no iba a abrirlos nunca mas. Despues de unos segundos senti que algo me apretaba el brazo, me asuste y mire lo que estaba pasando.**

**-Te dije que no mires hasta que yo lo diga. Me dio vuelta la cara de una forma muy brusca, y despues no quise desobedecerlo. Lo proximo que senti fue un pinchazo en mi brazo......despues de unos minutos, no me sentia en este mundo. Realmente no se lo que paso pero el me empezo a decir cosas al oido y yo........deje de sentir y me deje llevar.....solo que ahora, no solo no pensaba, si no tambien que ahora....alucinaba.**


	5. El peor despertar

**5ºEl peor despertar**

**Cuando abri los ojos, me encontraba totalmente desorientada. Ahora si que no sabia donde estaba, ni que hacia en ese lugar, ademas que me encontraba totalmente adolorida....no habia espacio en mi cuerpo para sentir mas dolor. Despues de unos minutos mi mente empezo a recordar todo lo que habia sucedido la noche anterior. Me levante tan rapido de mi cama que me cai al suelo como un saco de papas. Cuando intente pararme, me di cuenta de que tenia puesta mi pijama. Seguramente alguien me trajo a mi cuarto despues que perdi la conciencia.**

**Cuando me sente en mi cama nuevamente, me di cuenta que no solo me dolian los musculos de mi cuerpo, si no que tambien tenia muchos moretones en diferentes partes y eso era lo que mas dolia. En ese momento me quede en blanco, al parecer mi cerebro reprimio todo lo que estaba recordando y no pude mas que hacer conjeturas sobre lo que habia ocurrido....pensandolo mejor no era muy dificil saberlo.**

**Me quede tendida en la cama mucho mas de lo que supuestamente se permitia en este lugar-cosa que me sorprendio- pero luego de una media hora, senti unos golpecitos en mi puerta.**

**Bella ¿puedo pasar? Angela porfin hacia su aparición.**

**Pasa-dije con una voz demasiado carente de emociones.**

**Angela entro y me miro con una mezcla de emociones, lo que pude sacar mas en claro era la desaprobación y la lastima.**

**Bella lamento mucho lo que paso ayer....creo que no te deje bien en claro como eran las cosas en este lugar-su cara era muy triste- pero nunca crei que caerias en la primera noche!!!!**

**Angela, te pediria que me expliques que es lo que pasa. En algun momento empeze a recordar pero de la nada mi mente quedo en blanco y sinceramente solo tengo estos moretones y dolor en todo el cuerpo.**

**Bella- dijo con voz neutra- anoche te sacamos del cuarto del que estabas con el cliente, totalmente drogada.....te sacamos entre Mike y yo, ya que Andrew no estaba en ese momento.**

**Mi cara no demostro nada, porque ya habia llegado a esa conclusión yo solita. Angela siguio con su relato.**

**Despues con Mike te trasladamos-no, ese no es el termino- dicho literalmente te arrastramos hasta aca, ya que no dejabas que Mike te cargara y ni siquiera queria que te tocara...decias algo como que ya estabas demasiado sucia como para seguir soportando que un hombre te tocara.**

**Esa parte no la recordaba para nada, ya que solo habia efectuado conjeturas de lo que habia ocurrido.**

**Bella, me siento muy desilucionada.....en serio crei que te habia quedado lo bastante claro cuando hablamos del tema de las drogas, y no quiero que me digas que te obligaron a hacerlo, ya que me encarge de ver los videos de seguridad de las habitaciones y tu no pusiste demasiada resistencia al hecho.**

**Mire a Angela con mucha rabia, ya que ella no tenia derecho a inmiscuirse de esa forma en lo que yo hacia o dejaba de hacer.**

**Angela, ¿porque hiciste tal cosa? Yo no te pedi ser mi guardiana en este lugar, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es solamente asunto mio.**

**Angela me miro con los ojos demasiado abiertos y despues bajo su mirada y en un susurro me dijo: perdona Bella, no era mi intención hacerlo. Solamente queria asegurarme de que ese maldito no te hubiera obligado a hacerlo contra tu voluntad. La pena en la voz de Angela, me parecio demasiado autentica como para seguir en mi postura de autodefensa, y baje la guardia de forma inmediata.**

**Disculpa Angela, se que te preocupas de mi de forma verdadera.....es solo que estoy demasiado abrumada para tener una conversación en este momento, pero quiero que sepas que lamento mucho haberte desilusionado, ya que no era mi intención. Se que ayer te prometi que no me meteria con el tema de las drogas, pero definitivamente si tengo que pasar por este calvario, es la forma mas facil que veo de hacerlo.**

**Angela me miro con unos ojos como platos, sin dar credito a mis palabras...**

**Pero Bella, tu sabes que eso te hace una adicta....y si en algun momento logras salir de aquí, te sera muy dificil dejar las drogas, y menos del tipo de las que te dio James anoche......sinceramente no me parece la mejor forma de pasar por todo esto, realmente es un daño mayor el que te estas haciendo.**

**Angela, tengo bastante claro lo que te hacen las drogas-repuse en un murmullo- pero he encontrado la forma de no recordar nada, y nadie va a hacerme salir de esa opinión....ya vez de anoche no recuerdo nada, solamente moretones y dolor, pero prefiero eso a tener la imagen grabada en mi mente de como un tipo me viola-si Angela esa es la palabra- prefiero que mi mente este en blanco.**

**La cara de impotencia de Angela me daba mucha pena, pero yo ya habia elegido. Y preferia mil veces ser una adicta a tener que soportar este calvario de forma lucida. Se que mi decision no era la adecuada, sabia que era el peor error que estaba cometiendo, pero mas sabia que no soportaria pasar esto sin ninguna ayuda extra, y si esa ayuda extra serian las drogas.....bienvenidas sean.**

**Angela se retiro de mi habitación bastante acongojada, yo no lo estaba menos pero ya habie hecho mi elección y cuando lo hacia, no habia nadie capaz de hacerme cambiar de parecer. Eso me hizo entristecer de cierta manera-ya que en eso era calcada a mi padre- era tan terca como el. No queria seguir pensando en mis padres en este momento ni nunca mas....ellos ya no estaban conmigo, yo estaba sola en este mundo y queria pensar que en el lugar en el que ellos estuvieran, no estuvieran tan decepcionados de mi-realmente sabia que lo estarian- pero esperaba que me comprendieran aunque sea una milesima parte.**

**Despues de la conversacion que tuve con Angela, ella no me dirigia mucho la palabra, yo sabia que estaba ofendida por mi comportamiento pero dado el caso era lo que menos me preocupaba. Sabia que desde el momento que tome mi determinación este seria mi infierno personal en la tierra y con este pensamiento en mi mente, me recoste en mi cama y tuve un sueño sin ninguna pesadillas.**

**Me sobresalte mucho cuando aporrearon mi puerta tan fuerte que parecia que la echarian abajo.**

**Isabella, te quiero en mi oficina en este mismo momento. Mi tío y su tan delicada forma de tratarme. Me pare inmediatamente y fui a su encuentro.**

**Su oficina estaba al principio del burdel, y me parecio que el decorado era demasiado grotesco-bueno si vamos al caso igual que su dueño- mi tío me miraba con una cara de demasiado enojo.**

**Mira Isabella, yo aquí no tolerare ninguna forma de flojera. No puedes pasarte todo el día durmiendo y no prepararte para la noche....mirate estas hecha un desastre!!!. No es que me sorprendiera que me regañaria por tal hecho, pero una parte de mi cabeza pensó – creo que todavia era demasiado inocente – que haria alguna alusión al tema de las drogas y que estaria enfadado de que yo hubiera hecho tal cosa. Desgraciadamente cada vez mas me daba cuenta de que este hombre no tenia ningun tipo de sentimiento hacia mi, solamente veia su conveniencia personal.**

**Disculpa tío, no se volvera a repetir. Lo que pasa es que anoche no fue la mejor, por eso me quede dormida. Se lo dije sin ninguna emoción en mi voz.**

**Mira de eso tambien queria hablarte. Puse cara de concentración para que supiera que lo estaba escuchando.**

**Isabella, creo que anoche te diste cuenta de que aquí te puedes involucrar con diferente tipos de drogas, y dado el hecho que soy tu tutor, tengo que advertirte contra esas cosas. Mi cara de asombro no podia tener precio, creo que hasta se me abrio la mandibula.**

**Se que piensas que soy un completo insensible, y esto lo digo por el hecho que te tengo trabajando en este lugar. Pero tambien eres mi sobrina y no me gustaria que acabaras como una eterna drogadicta. Definitivamente habia olvidado como cerrar mi boca nuevamente.**

**Tío, no me importa lo que tu opines al respecto, yo tome una decisión y no pienso cambiarla....tu menos que nadie tiene el derecho a recriminarme por las cosas de las que estoy haciendo. Tu fuiste el que me metiste en este infierno, y permiteme decirte que no te creo una palabra de la preocupación que profesas por mi......creo que simplemente te molesta el hecho que despues de hacer lo que hice anoche no este en condiciones de trabajar al día siguiente- se sonrio de una forma bastante perspicaz- pero quiero que no te preocupes por eso, solamente creo que esto paso porque fue mi primera vez, pero no volvera a suceder.**

**Veo Isabella que eres una persona bastante instuitiva.....realmente no me sorprende, lo supe en el momento que te vi. Tampoco te hare cambiar de opinión ya que creo que eres como mi primo en ese sentido, terca como una mula. Pero tienes razón....no quiero que lo que hagas afecte tu trabajo aquí. Mira que ayer me pagaron bastante bien por ti y ya tengo otros pedidos y no me gustaria que mi nueva adquisición terminara con una sobredosis.**

**No te preocupes por eso -dije en un murmullo- como te lo dije anteriormente, no se volvera a repetir.**

**Entonces Isabella, no tenemos mas que hablar. Ahora ve a prepararte y tapate esos moretones con maquillaje....no quiro que tu proximo cliente se espante al verlos y piense que aquí te maltratamos. Me rei en mi fuero interno de la ironia y sali de su oficina.**

Chicas en serio perdón por el retraso ….se que no tengo excusa pero aquí viene otro capitulo.

Queria agradecer a todos los que les gusta mi historia y dejan rewiev, en serio es demasiado lindo. Muchas gracias

En el proximo capitulo Edward!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Besitos a todas


	6. Mi condena eterna

**6º Mi condena eterna**

**Despues de la primera noche, todo fue mas facil..... no todos me daban el tipo de droga que yo necesitaba pero siempre habia algo que me ayudaba a resistir este calvario. Generalmente no me acordaba de nada al dia siguiente, y los dolores en mi cuerpo eran cada vez menores. No se como pero termine acostumbrandome a la vida que me tocaba......y creo que me acostumbre con creces. Tal y como me dijo Ángela, el ser la novedad me tuvo ocupada muchos meses, pero despues fue un simple tramite como decian mis compañeras. No me pedian mas que el resto, pero mi tio decia que seguia siendo la joya del lugar. No se que veian en mi mis clientes .... pero siempre tenia dos o tres cada noche. Lamentablemente para mi los años pasan y en mi condena ya habian pasado tres años.**

**Ahora tengo diecisiete años, y ya no soy tan solicitada......pero siempre alguien queda y de eso no hay duda.**

**-Isabella, ven a mi oficina. Jamas le permiti que me llamara Bella.**

**-Dime Andrew, que me tienes para hoy....**

**-Aunque no creas pienso que te mereces unas vacaciones, te voy a dar una semana de descanso....pero porfavor no te pases con tu consumo, mira que cada vez te veo peor.**

**-No lo podia creer, era la primera vez que Andrew me daba mas de una noche de descanso. **

**-Espero no tener que buscarte con la policia cuando termine tu descanso Isabella- me miro con cara de pocos amigos.**

**-Andrew, siempre vuelvo, no se que te hace pensar que esta vez no lo hare...**

**-Mira Isabella, muchas veces trataste de escaparte......y no me gusta usar mis influencias para tener que buscarte.**

**-Pero Andrew porfavor, eso fue el primer año que estuve aquí.....no puedo creer que todavia recuerdes aquello- puse los ojos en blanco-**

**-Ya lo se, pero nunca esta demas una recomendación, te espero en una semana Isabella. Sin decir mas me retire de la oficina de Andrew y me interne en mi habitación.**

**Realmente no sabia que hacer. Habia tenido otras noches o días libres pero siempre mi rutina era vagar sin ningun rumbo fijo, pero ahora sentia que eso no iba a ser asi......llamenlo sexto sentido, pero sabia que esta semana seria diferente.........**

**POV EDWARD**

**Sinceramete no podia creer que por meterle a Emmet un bat de base ball en la boca me darian este castigo......ayudar a Carlisle un mes en el hospital, obviamente en trabajos que no estuviera la sangre involucrada. Carlisle se habia pasado y eso es todo, ese bate se lo merecia, yo solamente hice lo que nadie se atrevia a hacer..... taparle la boca de una vez por todas, pero no, como a mi me habian cogido haciendolo no me podia escapar**

**Flash Back**

**-Edward, ¿podrias dejar que te buscara una novia?.....yo lo haria con gusto por mi querido hermano, y no una cualquira una muy bien dotada y que te daria lo que tu quieras en la cama....vaya hermano es que te lo mereces despues de tantos años solo, necesitas mojar el pan....**

**-Emmet, podrias guardarte esas cosas para ti. Yo no necesito nada ni a nadie, si tu eres un maniatico sexual, yo no tengo por que serlo.**

**-Mira Eddie, yo no soy maniatico ni cualquier otra cosa que se te ocurra, solamente quiero ayudar a mi hermanito virgen...que no es ningun pecado.**

**-Emmet, deja a Edward tranquilo, mira que si despues te da una paliza, yo no hare nada por detenerlo-Rosalie y su Psicologia.**

**-Pero osita, si yo solo pretendo que nuestro Eddie no este tan solo....no me gusta que su unica amante sea el piano.**

**-Osito, tu sabes que la musica de Eddie nos sirve para ponernos a tono.....que si no tendria que poner musica en la habitación y ahi no hay nada que me agrade.**

**-Me ofendes Rose...... mira que la musica de Rocky es muy sugestiva........por lo menos a mi me pone a cien de inmediato.**

**-Tendrian la sutileza de por lo menos imaginar que estoy aquí.....**

**-Hermano, yo solamente te quiero proponer unas chicas que vi el otro dia en el cable.......que mira que estan buenas, y si no te gustaran, pensaria seriamente que tu perteneces al otro bando...............**

**Y ahi fue cuando el bat se metio en la boca de Emmet.**

**Fin del Flash Back.**

**En fin, tengo que ayudar a Carlisle un mes en el hospital por mi buena acción del día.......porque viendolo de mi punto de vista, esa era la unica forma en que Emmet se callara....por lo menos por unos minutos.**

**-Edward ven aquí, tenemos un problema de sobredosis. Mi gozo en un pozo, yo que jamas habia consumido algun tipo de droga y me toca tratar con un adicto comun........**

**-Carlisle, por favor dime que no se ha intentado cortar las venas ni nada por el estilo.**

**-Edward, ¿tu crees que si hubiera sangra implicada te llamaria?.**

**-Mira sinceramente, no se de lo que se trate tu castigo, pero si me lo preguntas, no, no creo que haya ni una gota de sangre implicada en el asunto. Pero solo es para asegurarme papá.**

**-No quieras escabullirte de tu trabajo Edward, te dije que me ayudaria solamente, si no habia sangre implicada.....y aquí no hay ni una sola gota. Es solamente una jovencita-que no se que motivos tendria para acabar asi- que esta con una sobredosis de heroina...........**

**-Pufffff, mas encima me toca tratar con un adicto a la heroina, Carlisle es que no te das cuenta que son los peores....solamente se retuercen y deliran.........**

**-Edward, este es tu castigo a si es que porfavor hazlo de la mejor manera posible.**

**-Esta bien, solamente es que me desesperan estos humanos que se inyectan cosas para poder aspirar a una fantasia que lamentablemente esta muy lejos de sus vidas.**

**-Edward, tu solo ayudame, mira que esta niña esta muy mal....no lo se me da muy mala espina, una niña como ella no deberia estar haciendo este tipo de cosas. Y ahi va Carlisle con su moraleja del día.**

**-Por si no te has dado cuenta, muchos jovenes de su edad estan haciendo lo mismo con sus vidas....... tu solo puedes ayudarles cuando se estan muriendo de una sobredosis, y realmente dudo que alguno de ellos te lo recompense de forma apropiada- el tono sarcastico de mi voz era inconfundible.**

**-Edward, yo hice mi juramento, y eso implica atender hasta ese que se esta poniendo hasta atrás con drogas......mi meta es salvarle la vida, y de paso darle a entender que nada en este mundo puede ser tan malo para quitarse la vida de esa forma......... **

**-Si fuera tan facil como esto, yo hace mucho tiempo que lo habria hecho- repuse con un tono muy bajo.**

**-Pero Edward, que diablos estas diciendo-Carlisle me miro con unos ojos como platos- vale, entiendo que esta no es la no-vida que hubieces elegido, pero no creo que esto-repuso señalando a la chica- sea lo que tu desees para ti- su tono se volvio bastante autoritario al terminar su replica.**

**-Carlisle, es solo una analogia.....no creo que mi carácter me permitiera hacer cosas como esto-indique nuevamente a la chica que ya le estaba saliendo espuma por la boca- y si no dejas de preocuparte por estupideces que yo digo, la humana que tanto te empeñaste en salvar va a morir en tus brazos. Carlisle se volvio rapidamente hacia la chica que estaba con unas convulsiones muy fuertes y la espuma que salia de su boca no era de los mejores sintomas.**

**Mientras Carlisle atendia a la chica, mi mente empezo a divagar en que hubiera sucedido si Carlisle no me hubiera salvado.......obviamente no hubiese pasado de esa noche, por lo que en este momento estaria hace bastante tiempo bajo tierra. Pero lo que realmente me preocupaba, era que esos pensamientos venian hacia mi de forma mas continua en el ultimo tiempo. Todo el mundo sabia que no me gustaba mi nueva no-vida-obviamente lo saben, si sales con la misma cantaleta durante los ultimos ochenta años- pero lo que realmente me molestaba de este asunto, era el precio que teniamos que pagar por nuestras superiores condiciones-el sarcasmo incluso actuaba en mi cabeza-. Yo era un depredador sin alma, de eso no cabia la menor duda, pero lo que mas me dolia de todo, era eso......no tener un alma. Carlisle siempre trato de convencerme de lo contrario-el sabia que era inutil- pero no dejaba de hacerlo. En algún momento dudaba de lo que pensaba- realmente eran los menos- pero sabia que si por algun fallo de mi logica, yo si tuviera un alma, esta estaba eternamente maldita por los asesinatos que habia perpetrado. No era que yo hubiese matado a gente inocente-se lo merecian- yo solo mataba a asesinos de humanos, pero en todas las religiones el principal mandamiento era -NO MATARAS- y yo tenia mis manos demasiado manchadas de sangre como para saber que estaba maldito de todas las formas posibles. Pero como mi situación era la que era-definitivamente era un vampiro- no podia hacer mas que cargar con todas esas culpas y seguir por la eternidad con ese karma. Carlisle me saco de mis pensamientos de una forma demasiado brusca.**

**-Edward, por favor concentrate, que esta chiquilla esta realmente mal- su cara develaba toda su frustración- su pulso esta por las nubes y eso no nos ayuda demasiado.**

**-Perdón Carlisle, dime que quieres que haga ahor.....- mi frase se corto a la mitad, ya que en mitad de camino de alcanzar a Carlisle y la chica, un olor que en mis mas de ochenta años de vampiro no habia sentido nunca. Era el aroma mas apetitoso que alguien siquiera podria llegar a imaginar- era totalmente irresistible- tanto asi que mis piernas flaquearon al sentir que mi garganta explotaba en llamas en ese mismo momento. No podia creer que solo un aroma podria hacer flaquear las piernas de un vampiro- en realidad eso era casi imposible- pero ese aroma me tenia irremediablemente al borde del colapso. Carlisle noto mi visible estado casi catatonico ya que me llamo con voz contenida.**

**-Que tienes Edward-se debatia entre mi y la humana- que diablos te esta sucediendo.**

**Mi mente trataba de salir de el hipnotico trance en el que me habia sumido en los ultimos segundos. No me preocupe en contestarle, pero seguramente se dio cuenta de mi estado, ya que sentia la ponzoña en mi boca acumularse cada segundo mas rapido. Di un paso hacia la humana y mi padre en un segundo estaba frente a mi.**

**-Edward, centrate en mi un momento y dime que diablos esta sucediendo- su tono paternal y bastante mas autoritario de lo que yo nunca habia escuchado, logro darme unos segundos de tregua.**

**-Papá, no lo puedo resistir....necesito la sangre de esa humana- mi cuerpo se puso tan rigido, que no era capaz de mover un solo musculo de mi cuerpo- necesito beber su sangre ahora mismo!!!**

**En un movimiento incapaz de ver por un humano, me safe de los brazos de Carlisle y trate de llegar lo antes posible hacia mi perdición. Senti unas manos en forma de esposas en mis muñecas y no pude seguir avanzando.**

**-Edward por favor, no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir luego- su rostro reflejaba dolor y determinación- ven conmigo, te sacare en este instante de aquí.**

**No tuve mas remedio que seguir fuera a mi padre, no solo porque tenia sus manos en mis muñecas como dos esposas, si no por el hecho que me di cuenta de lo que estuve a punto de hacer. No podia creer que un aroma fuera tan irresistible, tampoco sabia como no habia captado ese aroma desde el principio-saque la conclusión de que era porque la humana estaba con una sobredosis de heroina- seguramente eso distorsiono el aroma y hasta que no me hacerque lo suficiente no logre captarlo. Carlisle iba a mi lado con un dejo de tristeza en su mirada, no pude evitar sentirme culpable por su tristeza.**

**-Carlisle, en serio lo lamento mucho. No se que me paso ahi dentro pero te juro que no se volvera a repetir. Dije con el tono mas seguro que encontre, pero de todas formas mi voz se quebro al final. Carlisle lo noto y se paro en seco, enfrentandose a mi con voz segura y calmada**

**-Hijo, no te puedo culpar por lo que paso, mal que mal es una parte de nuestra naturaleza. Yo confio en ti, se que no hubieras hecho nada, se que en el ultimo momento te darias cuenta de lo que ibas a hacer y no lo hubieras hecho......**

**Lo interrumpí, no podia seguir escuchando la confianza que tenia en mi. Carlisle se equivocaba, yo seguramente no podria haber refrenado a mi monstruo interior y hubiera terminado matando a la humana.**

**-Papá, se que tienes mucha confianza en mi, pero me temo que en este caso no es merecida. Estoy completamente seguro que si no te hubieras interpuesto entre la humana y yo la hubiera terminado matando-Carlisle quizo replicar pero lo corte- por favor dejame terminar, necesito dejar las cosas claras antes de marcharme de aquí. Ahi Carlisle simplemente me miro con mucha tristeza en sus ojos, odiaba hacer sufrir a mi familia- pero no habia mas remedio- si queria volver a tener el control del que siempre mi padre presumia, tendria que alejarme de aquí. Solamente seria por un tiempo, pero ese tiempo era necesario.**

**-Tu no te puedes ir Edward-replico mi padre- se perfectamente que tienes bajo control tu sed de sangre, por favor hijo solo piensalo un poco. Estaba completamente desconsolado.**

**-No papá, estas equivocado estoy seguro que no me hubiera controlado. No se lo que tiene esa humana, pero nunca en mi larga no-vida me habia sentido asi por la sangre de alguien....tu tienes mas experiencia que yo en esto, y debes saber que cuando te encuentras con un aroma tan apetecible es imposible contenerse.**

**-Edward, no tomes decisiones apresuradamente. Ni siquiera sabemos quien es esa humana, porfavor antes que hagas algo dejame averiguar quien es y de donde es. No quiero que le rompas el corazón a tu madre por hacer las cosas a la ligera. Ademas esto es en gran parte mi culpa, nunca debi darte este castigo- inclino su cabeza arrepentido-, hijo por favor lo unico que te pido es que vuelvas a casa ahora mismo y me esperes ahi, yo averiguare todo lo concerniente a esta humana y en casa hablaremos mas tranquilamente. No podia negarme a las palabras de mi padre, a lo mejor es cierto y esta humana solamente estaba de paso por la Forks......esperaba con todas mis fuerzas de que asi fuera.**

**-Esta bien Carlisle, ire a casa pero por favor no tardes en averiguar todo. Me gire rapidamente hacia mi coche mientras Carlisle se quedo pensativo durante unos segundos y luego se dirigio rapidamente al hospital.**

**Bueno chicas como les prometi, aqui va otro capitulo.....y hace su aparición Edward.**

**Espero les guste y no se olviden de que les agradezco un montos por sus rewiev, da mucho mas aliciente para seguir escribiendo**

**Besitos a todas**


	7. De regreso a Casa

7º De regreso a casa

No tenia muy claro que estaba haciendo en mi antigua casa, yo creo que era el simple hecho que me traía los recuerdos mas lindos de mi infancia-y porque no decirlo, los de toda mi vida-. Tan pronto Andrew me dio mi semana de vacaciones pensé inmediatamente en venir aquí, quería recordar mi feliz vida-suena masoquista pero es así- quería por un momento despegarme de todo lo que era mi vida en Los Ángeles, dejar mi infierno personal atrás. Sabia que solo tenia una semana, pero la iba a disfrutar al máximo.

Mi viaje a Forks fue una pesadilla. Estaba completamente nerviosa por estar nuevamente en mi hogar, no quería traer toda la mierda de mi vida aquí- era como enlodar la memoria de mis padres- pero aún así quería hacerlo.

Apenas puse un pie fuera del taxi que me trajo hasta mi casa caí de rodillas llorando todo lo que no había llorado durante estos tres años. Era muy doloroso mirar aquella fachada- ahora casi en ruinas- pero en su tiempo fue la fachada mas perfecta para una familia feliz, y aquí estaba yo para destruir lo poco y nada que me quedaba de cordura. Por un minuto quise salir corriendo de vuelta a mi vida, pero no podía ni siquiera mantenerme de pie, con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban me levante y me dispuse a cruzar la puerta que me llevaría a los recuerdos de los mejores años de mi vida.

Al abrir la puerta me golpeo como una bofetada el olor a humedad del lugar- era bastante obvio teniendo en cuenta que en Forks lo que abunda es la humedad- sabia que me encontraría con un lugar casi en ruinas, pero lo que me sorprendió mucho es que solo la fachada tenia ese aspecto. El interior de la casa no estaba en ruinas, solamente bastante polvo y humedad por todos lados.

Deje mis maletas en la entrada de la casa y me apresure a subir a lo que era mi antiguo cuarto, una vez que estuve frente a la puerta me invadió un pánico terrible. No quería encontrarme con mi perfecta habitación, porque sabia que ahí si me derrumbaría por completo. Estuve mas de diez minutos mirando el pomo de la puerta antes de ser capaz de poner mi mano en el. Pero sabia que no tenia mas remedio que entrar, yo solita había decidido venir a mi casa y ahora que estaba aquí no valía la pena salir corriendo por muy horrible que fuera enfrentarse cara a cara con el pasado.

Al entrar a mi habitación lo único que hice fue suspirar pesadamente-todo estaba tal y como lo deje- no podía creer que en tres años nada hubiese cambiado. Todo estaba ahí, mi viejo ordenador, mi silla mecedora…… en fin todo tal cual lo deje antes de empezar mi condena. Los sollozos vinieron a mi de forma automática, era una habitación demasiado inocente- como lo era yo en esa época – realmente no quería ensuciar todo con mi presencia. Sentía que si volvía a dormir en mi antigua cama, la ensuciaría como todo lo mío- ya que ese era el problema – yo era la que estaba sucia.

Baje lo mas rápido que pude al primer piso para coger de mi bolso de mano mi porción diaria de heroína. No podía vivir sin ella ni por un solo día, y creo que estando aquí será mas de una vez al día en los que tendría que darme mis "toques".

Sabia lo patética que era mi excusa, pero no pensar es mucho mejor en ciertos momentos- lo malo es que para mi esos momentos se convertían en siempre-. No quería pensar mas en mi vida, yo solamente funcionaba con mis "toques" y nadie me haría salir de mi rutina, ya que estaba segura que sin esa ayuda, me hubiera vuelto loca hace mucho tiempo.

Me senté en el sillón y me dispuse a preparar mi rutina diaria- realmente la necesitaba – ya que lo próximo que quería hacer era entrar a la habitación de mis padres y sin mi pequeña "dosis" no seria capaz de hacerlo sin desmoronarme totalmente. Mientras preparaba mi porción, no pude en evitar pensar en la suerte de encontrar un proveedor tan rápido aquí en Forks, cuando era pequeña eso de las drogas solo se veía en las grandes ciudades, no en localidades tan pequeñas como este pueblo. Por un momento me dio pena pensar que estas malditas drogas siempre se abren paso por donde sea, y terminan por arrasar todo a su paso.

Una vez que sentí el efecto de la droga en mi cuerpo, fui capaz de subir a la habitación de mis padres. Esta vez fue mas fácil – ya que estaba completamente drogada – abrí la puerta de un tiron y ahí estaba tal y como yo lo recordaba. A pesar de tener mi "dosis" diaria no pude evitar apoyarme en la pared y dejarme caer al piso, era demasiado terrible presenciar el lugar mas perfecto en lo que a mi se refiere. No estaba llorando –eso era por la droga – solamente me quede parada mirando la nada, mientras los recuerdos venían a mi de forma instantánea.

*****Flash Back*****

-Papi, papi, papi…. Tengo mucho miedo, por favor déjame dormir con ustedes. Mi padre me miraba con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

-Claro Bella, seguramente tuviste una de tus pesadillas ¿no es cierto? Yo trataba que mi rostro reflejara terror, pero una vez que mi papi me miraba de esa forma no podía evitar estallar en carcajadas.

- A ti no te puedo mentir papi, es solamente que tu sabes que me encanta dormir con ustedes…..y si no les digo que tengo una pesadilla ustedes no me dejan- me cruce de brazos enfuruñada.

-Bella cariño, tu tienes tu habitación y eres lo bastante grandecita para dormir en ella- replicaba mi madre.

-Lo se mami, pero tienes que entender que una niña de seis años tiene derecho de vez en cuando a dormir por lo menos una noche con sus padres- no daría mi brazo a torcer y ellos lo sabían bastante bien.

- Renee, déjala que duerma aquí esta noche – mi padre era siempre el primero que caía.

-Charlie, eres demasiado blando con Bella……pero bueno cariño, solo por esta noche y desde mañana a tu cuarto ¿entendido?

- Gracias mami, te prometo que será la ultima noche que duerma con ustedes- y ahí me acurrucaba yo entre los brazos de las personas que mas amaba en el mundo. Y tenia los sueños mas felices que una niña podía tener.

******Fin Flash Back******

Una vez que los recuerdos se fueron de mi cabeza, empecé a sollozar sin pretenderlo. Con lo poco que me quedaba de razón, no podía creer que esta vez la droga no me ayudara en nada….realmente necesitaba mas en estos momentos. Y ahí fue cuando baje nuevamente – ya no tan rápido como antes – y nuevamente rebusque en mi bolso para prepararme otra dosis. Pero también decidí que esta dosis tenia que ser mayor a la anterior ya que por lo visto, con mi dosis diaria normal no era capaz de soportar estar en mi casa nuevamente.

Realmente no fui conciente de cuanto me prepare esta vez, solamente se que cuando la droga estaba entrando en mi sistema caí presa de una desesperación que nunca antes tuve…….tenia que salir de ahí en ese mismo instante y tan drogada como estaba, solamente atine a salir corriendo a la calle y lo ultimo que recuerdo es que vi todo verde……………y después el negro absoluto.

Realmente pensé que esta vez estaba muerta, mi certeza era tal que creí ver a mis padres que me esperaban en un lugar muy luminoso, y ahí quería quedarme con ellos y no separarnos mas. Ellos se acercaban lentamente hasta donde yo me encontraba, sus sonrisas eran tristes y yo no quería verlos tristes. Ellos tenían que estar contentos ya que de una vez por todas estaríamos los tres juntos, como debió ser hace tres años atrás. Una vez que llegaron a mi lado me miraron con tanta pena en sus ojos que a mi se me soltaron varias lagrimas – no soportaba verlos así- pensaba que estarían felices ya que estaba ahí con ellos, pero no, simplemente me miraban con mucho amor, pero sobre todo era…..lastima.

-Mami, Papi. Estoy tan feliz de verlos nuevamente…….

-Mi preciosa pequeña- hablo mi padre- yo realmente no estoy feliz de verte. Quede en estado de Shock, me tense y empecé a llorar a mares. No podía creer que mis padres no quisieran estar conmigo.

-Mi niña, no pienses mal de tu padre. Es solo que tu no tendrías porque estar aquí…..tu tendrías que estar viva- remarco la palabra viva- y no aquí con nosotros.

-Pero esto es lo que yo quiero mami, estar con ustedes y que no nos separemos nunca mas…..

-Pequeña eso no va a poder ser, tu tienes que regresar y además tienes que prometernos algo.

-Pero yo no quiero- dije entre sollozos- yo quiero estar con ustedes…..

-Isabella por favor pon atención a lo que te estamos diciendo- mi madre estaba enojada, ella nunca me llamaba Isabella a no ser que estuviera molesta- tu no tienes porque estar aquí. Por lo menos no todavía, a si es que lo que tienes que hacer en este mismo momento es regresar y prometernos que dejaras de hacer esas estupideces que estas haciendo. No podía creer que mi madre estuviera enfadada conmigo, siendo que yo lo único que quería era quedarme y ellos no me lo permitían.

-Pequeña por favor, hazle caso a tu madre y te prohíbo que sigas con la vida que estas llevando. Tu tienes que vivir y no seguir haciendo estupideces y cosas en contra de tu voluntad. Nosotros sabemos perfectamente todo lo que has tenido que pasar, pero eso no justifica la vida que estas llevando, lo primero que tienes que hacer es no volver mas a Los Ángeles y luego de eso tienes que dejar de meterte cosas en tu organismo….mira que nosotros no te educamos para que terminaras casi muerta por una sobredosis de drogas- mi padre me hablo con tono bastante autoritario pero a la vez con mucho cariño- tu eres una mujer fuerte mi pequeña, solamente tienes que buscar la fortaleza en tu interior.

-Papá tu no entiendes nada, ustedes no saben lo que he tenido que pasar, no tienen idea lo que es quedarse sola en el mundo y mas encima tener por único familiar a un pervertido que me obliga a prostituirme- ahora si estaba bastante enfadada- y mas encima tienen la cara de pedirme que pase todo esto lucida!!! Realmente no los entiendo……

-Cariño, aunque no lo creas sabemos exactamente por lo que has pasado. Sabemos lo difícil que a sido para ti todo este tiempo, pero por lo mismo no queremos que sigas sufriendo de esa manera. Tu crees que todo eso que te metes en tu organismo te ayuda en algo? Por favor cariño se que eres bastante inteligente para no seguir por ese camino…

-Mamá, yo no puedo salirme de la vida que llevo, si como tu dices saben todo lo que he tenido que pasar entonces sabrán las veces que me he querido escapar y que mi "querido tío" lo ha impedido.

-Pequeña por eso no tienes que preocuparte mas- dijo mi padre con voz contenida a causa del enfado- el no te encontrara nunca mas, pero por favor ahora tienes que volver o será demasiado tarde.

-Bella pequeña, por favor haznos caso y regresa y ten la certeza de que siempre estaremos ahí contigo, eso no tienes que dudarlo nunca ya que cada vez que nos necesites, ahí estaremos. Puede que no de forma física, pero nuestro apoyo siempre estará, y si caes una y otra vez solamente tienes que pensar que nosotros siempre ayudaremos a levantarte- mi madre estaba sollozando y yo no pude reprimir que mis lagrimas cayeran como un torrente.

-En serio lamento haberlos hecho sufrir de esta manera- mi voz era un susurro apenas perceptible- pero si ustedes me prometen estar ahí conmigo, yo les prometo que haré todo lo posible por salir de esta mierda de vida que tengo……

-Isabella Swan, no digas palabrotas delante mío- mi padre estaba con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios- y jamás dudes que estaremos ahí contigo……recuerdalo pequeña, siempre estaremos en tu corazón.

-Y ahora señorita tiene que marcharse- mi padre me miro de una forma muy extraña- y espero no verte nunca mas por aquí, lo haz entendido?. La sonrisa que se formo en mi rostro fue la mas sincera que había tenido hace tres años.

-Por favor nunca me abandonen…….

-Eso jamás pequeña- me respondieron los dos a la vez- te amamos y siempre lo haremos.

-Yo también los amo y siempre los amare. En ese momento sentí unas fuertes sacudidas en mi cuerpo, es como si me estuvieran dando choques de electricidad. Poco a poco fui alejándome de mis padres, que me miraban con mucho amor y con sonrisas muy tiernas en sus labios.

Cuando nuevamente me sentí en mi cuerpo, no podía abrir mis ojos, tenia los parpados demasiado pesados para poder intentarlo siquiera. Solamente sentía las sacudidas que daba mi cuerpo y las voces que escuchaba pero muy lejanas. Aquellas voces fueron aumentando su tono cada vez mas y lo único que hacían era hablar de que casi me habían perdido, y de que como era posible que una niña como yo terminara de esa forma.

Me esforcé por abrir mis ojos y después de muchos minutos lo logre….y lo que vi me dejo sorprendida. Frente a mi estaba el hombre mas guapo que había visto en mi vida, me sonreía de una manera muy dulce y yo no pude evitar pensar que a lo mejor estaba en el cielo, ya que pensé que este hombre era un ángel.

Todo su ser irradiaba luz- a lo mejor se debía a que tenia el pelo rubio, era bastante pálido y tenia los ojos de un dorado precioso- pero yo sabia que no se debía a eso, era una luz muy calida la que el irradiaba a pesar que su tacto era demasiado frió para mi gusto.

-Menos mal que te has despertado pequeña- su voz era como un coro de Ángeles- me tenias bastante preocupado, en un minuto pensé que te perderíamos- su voz se volvió un susurro en la ultima parte de la frase. Yo solo lo miraba embobada y creo que el se dio cuenta.

-Sabes nos vendría muy bien saber tu nombre y todos tus datos personales, puedes hablar en este momento?- tenia una pequeña sonrisa en sus perfectos labios.

-M-Mi nom..bre- la voz no me salía.

-Si, necesitamos tu nombre para ingresarte al sistema y además necesitamos todos los datos que nos puedas dar, ya que tenemos que avisarle a tus familiares que estas aquí..-

-No!!! Por favor no haga eso- me miro extrañado de que mi voz se haya recuperado de golpe.

-Pero por lo menos necesitamos tu nombre- me hablo con voz pasiva mientras me miraba con paciencia.

-Le diré mi nombre siempre y cuando no le diga a nadie que me encuentro aquí- le replique con la voz mas segura que pude tener en ese momento, ya que igual salía demasiado ronca.

-Mira, por reglas del hospital necesitamos avisar a algún familiar-intente replicar pero me silencio levantando una mano- pero ya que veo que tienes bastante miedo de que le avisemos a alguien…haremos un trato, tu me dices tu nombre y después hablamos de porque no le quieres avisar a nadie de que estas aquí, y de mi boca no saldrá nada y le diré a los demás que aún no puedes hablar bien. No se por que pero al mirarlo a los ojos, supe que no me iba a traicionar y me decidí a decirle la verdad.

-Mi nombre es Isabella Swan.

-Isabella, es un nombre muy bonito- me lo dijo con una sonrisa en los labios- y ahora Isabella me puedes decir si eres de aquí de Forks?

-Soy originaria de aquí…..pero ahora solo estaba de vacaciones, ya que actualmente vivo en Los Ángeles- mi voz apenas salía en un susurro.

-Entiendo, mira por ahora te dejare descansar. Pero recuerda que tenemos una charla pendiente- lo mire con ojos asustados- pero no te preocupes, tienes mi palabra que no diré nada aún, solo recuerda que en algún momento lo tendremos que hacer.

-Por favor no me haga eso, se lo suplico- sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar la suplica en mi voz- yo no tengo familiares- por su rostro supe que no me creyó una sola palabra- bueno por lo menos no tengo familiares aquí en Forks, solamente vine a visitar mi antigua casa…..me interrumpí ya que todavía me dolía hablar de la muerte de mis padres, aunque algo extraño me pasaba con este doctor, sentía que podía confiar en el….. pero por mucho que lo quisiera los años que había pasado en el prostíbulo, todavía hacían mella en mi y no pretendía confiar en nadie.

-Mira Isabella, como te lo dije anteriormente voy a cumplir con mi parte del trato, pero eso significa que después me tienes que contar todo. Su voz era profunda y paciente a la vez.

-Esta bien Doc, prometo contarle todo después- eso era lo que el creía- pero por ahora cumpla su parte del trato.

-De eso no te preocupes, que de mi boca no saldrá nada- he hizo como que se cerrara la boca con un cierre-. No pude evitar reír, ya que me parecía muy gracioso ver a un hombre tan hermoso y tan afectuoso hacer ese tipo de muecas.- ahora llamare a una enfermera para que te de unos sedantes y así puedas descansar hasta mañana por lo menos.

-Gracias Doc, mañana hablaremos entonces.

-así será, que descanses Isabella.

En ese momento apareció la enfermera y me introdujo un sedante en el suero y poco a poco fui perdiendo la conciencia.

**Chicas aqui les traigo otro capitulo......muchas gracias por los rewiev, se los agradezco de corazón.**

**voy escribiendo por el capitulo nueve a si es que yo creo que actualizare durante la semana( no se que día pero sera antes del viernes)**

**Besitos a todas **


	8. Respuestas

8º Respuestas

POV Carlisle

Me siento muy mal por lo que le paso a Edward, le he estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza y no se porque se me ocurrió darle este castigo-bueno hablando en serio se perfectamente por que lo hice- Estos chicos jamás se estaban quietos, de vez en cuando tengo que hacer algo para que dejen de comportarse como unos niños de cinco años. Pero aun así mi intención no era que le pasara esto……realmente trato de entenderlo pero no puedo hacerlo, ya que a mi nunca me ha pasado tal cosa.

Lo único que quiero en este momento es que la chica se despierte para poder hacerle las preguntas pertinentes. La ultima cosa que quiero es que Edward se aleje de nosotros, esto le rompería el corazón a Esme y lo ultimo que deseo es eso.

Justo en el momento que estaba sumido en mis pensamientos, la chica comenzó a moverse. Para ser un vampiro estaba bastante ansioso de que esto ocurriera y no hacia mas que dar vueltas alrededor de ella. No me gusta admitir que estuvimos a punto de perderla, ya que venia muy mal en el momento de ser ingresada. No me cabe en la cabeza de que una niña de su edad- no creo que tuviera mas de diecisiete años- se autodestruya de esa forma. Se que la mente de los humanos es demasiado frágil, y que por distintos medios tienden a evadirse con drogas…. Pero aún así no puedo entender por que no mejor enfrentan sus problemas y los solucionan.

La chica estaba tratando de abrir los ojos, se notaba que le costaba un montón- no lo dudaba ya que en el estado que se encontraba me costaba trabajo entender como seguía viva- se veía que en algunos momentos dejaba de luchar para abrir los ojos, pero tenia mucha tenacidad al parecer ya que al tercer intento lo logro.

Trate de poner una sonrisa no muy amplia para que no se asustara, ya que los humanos al vernos sonreír de manera amplia generalmente se asustan y retroceden. La chica me miraba como embobada- eso era normal, ya que son nuestras armas para cazar a nuestras presas, o sea somos muy atractivos para los humanos- pero tenia que sacarla de este trance si quería las respuestas que necesitaba….. De eso dependía si Edward nos dejaría o no.

-Menos mal que te has despertado pequeña- le dije de forma cauta- me tenias bastante preocupado, por un minuto pensé que te perderíamos- odiaba admitir que casi la perdimos, por eso mi voz se volvió un susurro en la ultima parte- tenia que seguir con el interrogatorio.

-Sabes nos vendría muy bien saber tu nombre y todos tus datos personales, puedes hablar en este momento?

-M-Mi nom..Bre- apenas le salía la voz.

-Si, necesitamos tu nombre para ingresarte al sistema y además necesitamos todos los datos que nos puedas dar, ya que tenemos que avisarle a tus familiares que estas aquí..-

-No!!! Por favor no haga eso- abrí unos ojos como platos, ya que no sabia porque no quería que sus familiares supieran que estaban aquí- bueno a lo mejor se debía al hecho de que su familia no sabia que se drogaba. Trate de ser lo mas paciente que pude con ella.

-Pero por lo menos necesitamos tu nombre- le dije.

-Le diré mi nombre siempre y cuando no le diga a nadie que me encuentro aquí- me replico con voz mas segura.

-Mira, por reglas del hospital necesitamos avisar a algún familiar- intento replicar pero la detuve levantando mi mano-pero ya que veo que tienes bastante miedo de que le avisemos a alguien…haremos un trato, tu me dices tu nombre y después hablamos de porque no le quieres avisar a nadie de que estas aquí, y de mi boca no saldrá nada y le diré a los demás que aún no puedes hablar bien.

Por su mirada, comprendí que quería confiar en mi, pero algo aún no se lo permitía. Como necesitaba el don de Edward en este momento…- aunque pensándolo bien no seria la mejor idea – lo bueno es que me lo dijo y no pude seguir divagando mas.

-Mi nombre es Isabella Swan.

-Isabella es un nombre muy bonito- realmente le quedaba ese nombre se me salio una sonrisa para confirmárselo- y ahora Isabella me puedes decir si eres de aquí de Forks.

-Soy originaria de aquí…..pero ahora solo estaba de vacaciones, ya que actualmente vivo en Los Ángeles- su voz sonó como un susurro.

-Entiendo, mira por ahora te dejare descansar. Pero recuerda que tenemos una charla pendiente- me miro con ojos asustados- pero no te preocupes, tienes mi palabra que no diré nada aún, solo recuerda que en algún momento lo tendremos que hacer.

-Por favor no me haga eso, se lo suplico- me impresiono su tono de suplica- yo no tengo familiares- no le creí en absoluto- bueno por lo menos no tengo familiares aquí en Forks, solamente vine a visitar mi antigua casa…..- en ese momento supe que trataba de esconder algo, algo para lo que no estaba preparada para hablar.

-Mira Isabella, como te lo dije anteriormente voy a cumplir con mi parte del trato, pero eso significa que después me tienes que contar todo. Trate de darle confianza por medio de mi voz, por lo menos esta vez resulto.

-Esta bien Doc, prometo contarle todo después- definitivamente lo de esta niña no era mentir-pero por ahora cumpla su parte del trato.

-De eso no te preocupes, de mi boca no saldrá nada- hice como si me cerrara con un cierre la boca, lo bueno es que ella sonrió. Definitivamente estaba ganándome su confianza y eso era lo que pretendía hacer desde un principio- ahora llamare a una enfermera para que te de unos sedantes y así puedas descansar hasta mañana por lo menos.

-Gracias Doc, mañana hablaremos entonces- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-así será, que descanses Isabella. Justo en ese momento apareció la enfermera para darle los sedantes, antes de marcharme le di una ultima mirada y supe que estaba perdiendo la conciencia.

Definitivamente la información que tenia en mis manos no era lo que yo esperaba, pero igual me serviría para empezar desde ya a investigar a aquella chiquilla.

Sin perder mas tiempo, le deje unas indicaciones a las enfermeras por si Isabella se despertaba antes de que yo volviera al hospital, y me dirigí a mi casa esperando encontrar a Edward en ella. Necesitaba darle toda la información que había reunido. Iba un poco mas tranquilo por el hecho de saber que esa muchacha no era de Forks, con eso la escapada de Edward no tendría razón de ser. Solamente se tendría que mantener alejado del hospital mientras ella estuviera en el. No sabia si mi plan iba a resultar, ya que Edward todo lo dramatizaba demasiado, seguramente el me diría que lo mejor es que se marchara por el tiempo que la humana estuviera en el hospital. Espero por el bien de toda la familia que esta vez no sobreactué como lo suele hacer, ya que una vez que se le mete una cosa en la cabeza no hay nadie que pueda hacerlo cambiar de parecer- si mi hijo era un completamente un cabezota- tenia una vaga esperanza de que esta vez me hiciera caso de una vez por todas.

**Bueno aqui yo con otro capitulo....espero que les guste.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por los rewiev, alertas, favoritos y demases. En serio me emociona mucho el saber que a alguien mas le guste esta historia.**

**Muchos cariños a todos y prometo que cuando tenga mas tiempo contestare cada rewiev en particular.**

**Besitos a todos**


	9. decisiones

9º Decisiones

POV Edward.

Estaba bastante nervioso por la llegada de Carlisle, todavía conservaba en mi garganta aquel irresistible aroma. Parecía que había quedado grabado a fuego en mi garganta. Lo bueno de la situación es que en el momento en que me aleje del hospital pude pensar mejor las cosas, pero no por ello me sentía más feliz. Supe que estuve a un paso de arruinar todo lo que Carlisle había estado inculcándome desde mi nuevo nacimiento, también sabia que tuve mi tiempo de rebeldía adolescente – como lo llamaba mi padre- pero esto había superado todos los limites y no podía creer lo débil que llegue a ser. Porque el hecho concreto es que si mi padre no se hubiera interpuesto entre esa humana y yo, la hubiera terminado matando. Y después que esto ocurriera estaría en este momento arrepintiéndome por mi larga existencia por lo que habría pasado.

Tengo mucho miedo de que esto se me salga de las manos y terminar matando a esa humana de forma irremediable. Sabia que Carlisle confiaba ciegamente en mí- cosa que en este momento no me parecía justa- pero yo estaba seguro que lo mejor seria alejarme un tiempo de mi familia, necesitaba desesperadamente volver a tener el control que tuve antes que apareciera esta chica a arruinar todo lo que con mucho esfuerzo había logrado conseguir. También sabia que con esto de marcharme habría consecuencias, pero era lo necesario…no quería por ningún motivo buscar a la chica y engañarla para que me siguiera y ahí matarla. Yo nunca mate a personas inocentes, pero sabia que si me volvía a encontrar con aquella humana….no saldría viva de esa experiencia.

Realmente la odiaba por venir a romper toda la paz con la que estaba viviendo durante estos últimos años- pero si quería ser sincero, sabia que ese odio estaba totalmente mal dirigido- ya que ella no había hecho nada lo bastante malo para que un vampiro sediento de su sangre quisiera matarla sin ningún remordimiento. Simplemente estaba decidido, tendría que marcharme por un tiempo, para poder volver a tomar todo mi autocontrol. Porque si se daba el caso que la chica humana viviera en este pueblo, ese alejamiento seria más prolongado de lo que esperaba. No quería dejar a mi familia, pero esta era la mejor solución.

Cuando escuche la puerta de la casa abrirse supe que Carlisle me traía noticias- y fueran las que fueran yo ya tenia clara mi decisión- baje corriendo las escaleras, porque nada mas llegar a casa había subido inmediatamente a mi habitación, no quería que nadie se enterara de lo sucedido- realmente me daba vergüenza que pensaran que era un debilucho- sentí a Carlisle llamándome desde la planta baja y corrí lo mas que pude para poder encontrarme con el lo mas rápido posible.

-Hijo me alegra que aún estés aquí- su tono era de felicidad y alivio- tengo noticias de la humana que casi te comes- dijo esbozando una sonrisa de burla que no me gusto para nada.

-Mira Carlisle, no estoy de animo para tus bromas y menos en este momento- se lo dije bastante enfadado por lo que mi padre bajo la mirada arrepentido.

- Lo siento Edward, es solo que quería alivianar un poco el ambiente, ya que veo que estas muy tenso.

- ¿Y que esperabas? No he tenido un momento de paz desde que Salí de ese maldito hospital- pero ahora dime que ha pasado con la chica humana- replique bastante ansioso.

-Primero que nada hijo, me gustaría que estuviera toda la familia reunida, ya sabes que las decisiones las tomamos entre todos.

- Pero Carlisle, no podemos hablar de esto solo nosotros dos…no quiero que nadie mas se entere de lo débil que fui hoy…….

-Mira Edward, se que para ti es difícil, pero también sabes que las decisiones se toman entre todos. No quiero dejar al margen al resto de la familia, ya que como me imagino tienes una decisión tomada y quiero que estén todos para tratar de convencerte de cual es la mejor alternativa a seguir- iba a replicar pero me detuvo- se que es vergonzoso para ti asumir que estuviste apunto de matar a una humana, pero no olvides que somos una familia y por ende te apoyaremos en todo lo que tu decidas. Siempre y cuando no sea esa tontería de que quieres irte de nuestro lado.

No pude seguir hablando ya que Carlisle llamo a toda la familia y nos reunimos en el comedor- dicho sea de paso, solo lo utilizábamos para las reuniones familiares, ya que nosotros no comíamos en casa- uno a uno fueron llegando los integrantes de mi familia. Emmet venia de la mano de Rose, con cara de no entender de que se trataba esta reunión. Esme entro y me miro con cara de suplica- no dudaba que mi padre ya le habría comunicado algo de lo sucedido- y después entraron Jasper y Alice.

Como siempre Alice se veía muy tranquila y segura- se debía mayoritariamente al don que ella poseía, seguramente había visto lo que paso y lo que pasaría y por ello me dio una sonrisa de apoyo-.

-Familia, hoy a pasado algo que no me tiene para nada contento y quisiera que estuvieran todos presentes para hablar sobre el tema- Carlisle y su paciencia infinita- ustedes saben que todas las decisiones de la familia las tomamos todos juntos y no quiero que esta sea diferente.

-Alguien me puede informar de lo que esta pasando- Emmet y su nula paciencia- por lo que veo, como siempre solo una parte de la familia esta enterada y también como siempre yo no entiendo nada....

-Emmet, para eso nos hemos reunido en esta ocasión, y si, tienes razón, solo una parte de la familia esta enterada de lo que esta sucediendo. Pero ahora lo estarán todos- la paciencia de Carlisle con Emmet era infinita.

-Bueno, en vista y paciencia que siempre somos los últimos en enterarnos de las cosas que pasan en esta familia, me gustaría que empezaras a hablar de inmediato. Mira que tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer para perder el tiempo en las tonterías de Edward- su mirada se clavo en mí de manera cruel- por que por lo visto esto tiene todo que ver con Edward ¿o me equivoco?. Simplemente Rose no tiene paciencia con nada....solamente que se trate de ir de tienda en tienda comprando la ultima colección de algún diseñador.

-Rose, podrías dejar que Carlisle termine de hablar, porque si lo sigues interrumpiendo como lo hace tu querido esposo dudo que sepamos de que es lo que se trata el asunto. Alice siempre le bajaba los humos a Rose, pero no siempre era lo suficiente.

-Esta mas que claro mi querida hermanita, que tu ya tienes bastante claro lo que va a pasar.... no se porque nos hacen perder el tiempo a los demás si ya sabes exactamente lo que ocurrirá. Definitivamente el genio de Rosalie, no era de los mejores esta mañana, y lo estaba dejando bastante claro.

-Rose cariño, por favor deja que tu padre diga lo que tenga que decir y después replicas todo lo que quieras. Definitivamente la paciencia que nos tenía Esme era a veces exagerada- aunque pensándolo bien, era la paciencia que tenia una madre con sus hijos-.

-Chicos por favor, necesito que me escuchen alguna vez sin sus comentarios sarcásticos- le dirigió la mirada a Rose- ni que pretendan que les suelte toda la información de una sola vez, por lo que yo se, no nos hemos reunido hace mas de dos minutos y ustedes ya están sacando sus propias conclusiones- definitivamente Carlisle estaba cabreado con Rose y se lo estaba dejando bastante claro.

Alice no me sacaba los ojos de encima y eso me ponía mas nervioso de lo que ya estaba, ya que para variar estaba bloqueando su mente y eso no ayudaba de mucho en este momento.

Jasper que era sabedor que en las reuniones familiares era el más importante- con lo que al ánimo se refería- estaba tratando de calmarnos a todos, se lo agradecí en mi fuero interno.

-Bueno chicos, ahora si me permiten continuar con el asunto que tengo que tratar, prosigo a contarles lo que paso hoy en el hospital- el liderazgo de Carlisle era innegable- Edward tuvo un pequeño problema con una paciente del hospital y quería que estuvieran todos presentes para tomar una determinación al respecto.

Rose abrió la boca de forma exagerada y después puso una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro que no me gusto para nada, Emmet miraba confundido- como siempre- tratando de asimilar de que se trataba el problema que había tenido- mejor dicho el problema que todavía tenia con esa humana- y que no hubiera pasado a mayores.

La cara de Alice era la que más me desconcertaba, ya que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y no sabía a que se debía ya que como era su costumbre estaba cerrando su mente para mí. Jasper simplemente estaba tratando de sopesar las emociones del salón y de dirigir la bastante calma para que esto no se saliera de control.

- Bueno Carlisle, ahora que estamos todos reunidos me gustaría saber que has sabido de la humana- era lo que mas me importaba después de todo- ya que sabrás que la decisión ya la tengo tomada. La cara de pena con la que me miro Esme no me hacia las cosas fáciles, pero en este asunto no podía arriesgarlos a todos por una debilidad mía.

- Hijo por favor, te pido que no tomes una decisión apresurada, tu sabes que todo lo que concierne a esta familia siempre lo hemos solucionado como lo que somos, una familia unida- no pude pasar por alto el tono de suplica de mi padre- tengo muy poca información con respecto a la chica del hospital, pero con eso creo que vasta y sobra para poder investigar un poco mas del asunto.

- Alguien podría decirme de que diablos estamos hablando- y ahí estaba nuevamente Emmet y su impaciencia- porque hasta el momento no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que se refieren.

- Si en algún momento me dejaran terminar de exponer mis ideas, se los dejaría bastante claro a todos- definitivamente mi padre se estaba cabreando con todo el asunto-.

Niños por favor, dejen que su padre termine de explicarles la situación y después todos podremos opinar-replico Esme.

Gracias cariño, bueno el asunto es que Edward como todos saben, estaba castigado con ayudarme un mes en el hospital- todos miraron con caras de saber todo de ese asunto- y hoy Edward en el hospital se a encontrado con "la tua cantante"

Todos quedaron perplejos con los que Carlisle les había dicho, desde mi punto de vista ellos pensaban que como yo era todo un huraño, no tenían porque preocuparse por ese tipo de "detalles". Rosalie fue la primera en romper el silencio de la habitación.

-¿Que Edward que?, pero que paso no nos pueden decir por lo menos si Edward acabo ya con esa humana.

-No Rose, no he matado a la humana aún si eso es lo que te interesa saber- el sarcasmo fluía libremente en mis palabras- a si es que no tienes por que seguir contando victimas en mi ya larga lista.

Es simple curiosidad Edward, no tienes por que ponerte de ese humor de perros.....

Edward, lo que padre nos esta diciendo es que te encontraste con "la tua cantante" y aún así ¿no la has atacado?

Si Emmet, eso es lo que esta tratando de explicar Carlisle hace mucho rato, pero como ustedes no lo dejan terminar yo tampoco puedo saber si es que esta humana esta de paso o es de aquí de Forks- muy en el fondo de mi ser esperaba que la humana no se fuera, no sabia por que pensaba de esa forma pero ya habría tiempo de meditar sobre ese asunto- y eso es lo que realmente me importa, ya que si la humana es de aquí de Forks, yo me marchare ya que no puedo permanecer aquí sin hacerle daño a ustedes.....

-Pero hijo, tu crees que el daño no lo harías si te fueras. ¿Es que acaso no sabes el daño que nos harías con el simple hecho de alejarte de nosotros?....yo no permitiré que te vayas a ninguna parte, no quiero que nos abandones, ni tu ni nadie.

-Esme, creo que estamos adelantándonos a los hechos. Por lo poco y nada que pude hablar con la chica, ella no es de Forks- sin querer se me escapo un suspiro de decepción- ella es de Los Ángeles y solo esta de paso aquí en Forks. Pero eso no quiere decir que tenemos que tomar algunas medidas para que Edward este lejos de su tentación.

-Si me permiten mi opinión, yo se que Edward no hará nada en contra de la humana..... de hecho creo que los dos se ayudarían mutuamente- Alice término su frase con una sonrisa en su rostro que no presagiaba nada bueno.

-¿Pero que diablos estas diciendo Alice?, como tu esperas que yo ayude a una humana que lo único que quiero es beber su sangre.....

-Edward, por favor no te sulfures. Solamente estoy diciendo que tú no le harás nada a esa humana y que simplemente la ayudaras con su problema.

-Discúlpame Carlisle, pero yo no puedo seguir soportando que Alice diga ese tipo de barbaridades y quedarme tan ya te lo dije, mi decisión esta tomada y yo lo único que quiero es alejarme de aquí. Por lo menos por el tiempo en el que la humana siga en el hospital y después espero con todas mis fuerzas que regrese a Los Ángeles y me deje en paz de una vez por todas- aquello ni siquiera sonó creíble para mí- no quiero tener la tentación tan cerca.

-Por favor Edward, por que no tratas de pensar alguna vez en los demás y terminas con tu autoflagelación- definitivamente Rose no estaba en sus mejores días- no es que a mi me transtorne demasiado si te vas por un tiempo, pero sabes lo que le harás a Carlisle y a Esme si te vas.....simplemente no puedes hacer eso, Carlisle ya lo dijo: somos una familia y las decisiones las tomamos todos, no solamente tu y tu sufrimiento eterno- trate de replicar pero me silencio- y si lo que te preocupa es la humana, es simple bebe su sangre y asunto arreglado.....total una mas en la lista no seria gran cosa.

En ese momento no pude refrenar mas mi control y me dirigí inmediatamente a donde se encontraba Rose, no podía creer que una de mis hermanas me estuviera diciendo eso de forma tan natural.

-¿Y tu te crees que yo estoy muy feliz de lo que hice en el pasado?. No Rose no lo estoy, es un Karma que tendré que cargar por toda la eternidad, pero no puedo creer que tu siendo mi hermana estés tan empeñada en recordarme todo lo malo que hice en esa época- en ese momento Emmet me puso una mano en el hombro, parece que sabia que le iba a saltar a su esposa de un momento a otro- no estoy orgulloso ni lo estaré nunca, pero veo que eso a ti no te importa en absoluto- le escupí todas las palabras en la cara.

-Perdón Edward, solo fue una broma de mal gusto que te quería hacer. Se que no estas orgulloso de lo que paso en tu pasado, pero es que este asunto también me esta superando a mi, realmente no me gustaría que te fueras por culpa de una humana.......

Las ultimas palabras de Rose me parecieron sinceras, por lo que me trague toda mi rabia y me fui a sentar en mi lugar.

-Edward, ahora te pediré que te calmes y que me escuches- Carlisle de repente estaba frente a mi- por el momento no hay problema con esta humana, el único problema es que tu te acercaras demasiado al hospital y se que no lo harás- no se de donde Carlisle sacaba tanta confianza en mi- por eso lo único que tienes que hacer ahora, es quedarte en casa y yo tratare de averiguar algo mas de Isabella...

-Perdón, ¿de quien estas hablando? Le dije con incredulidad.

-Isabella, así es como se llama esta chica. A si es que lo único que te pido es que te mantengas alejado del hospital y asunto arreglado. Yo veré que más puedo averiguar sobre ella.

Realmente me sentía atado de pies y manos, por una parte no quería abandonar a mi familia. Pero tampoco quería estar cerca de Bella......

Sinceramente esto me estaba afectando mas de lo que yo creía posible, no se por que ya me sentía tan familiarizado con esta humana.....hasta el punto de llamarla Bella.

**Chicas aquí yo con otro capitulo, como siempre espero que les guste y lo disfruten. Es el ultimo que tengo escrito ya me he pillado con los capítulos.**

**Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews, como siempre se los agradezco de todo corazón**

**Besitos a todas**


	10. La huida

10º La Huida

POV Edward.

No se lo que me desconcertaba mas, si la sonrisita confiada de Alice o el hecho de que tendría que abandonar a mi familia una vez mas. Lo que estaba bastante claro, es que mi autocontrol se fue al carajo desde que conocí a esta humana.

Mi familia era particular en todos los sentidos, seguíamos siendo vampiros aunque tratábamos de pasar desapercibidos con los humanos.

Después que termino la reunión con la familia, subí a mi cuarto inmediatamente. Tenia que pensar en muchas cosas que de alguna manera estaban relacionadas con mi familia, pero mucho más tendría que pensar por que la humana no me era del todo indiferente.

Primero no sabía como interpretar el hecho de que no me gustaría que la humana no fuera de Forks. Sencillamente eso era lo más conveniente para mí……..pero aún así no quería que se fuera. Viéndolo sinceramente me había cautivado su belleza, no es que fuera una belleza convencional, no tenía la belleza tipo modelo de revistas ni nada por el estilo. Pero viéndola sufrir esas convulsiones me pareció el ser mas hermoso que he visto en mis casi cien años de vida.

Otra cosa que añadir al problema de esta chica, es que no podía leerle la mente y realmente eso me frustraba y a la vez me emocionaba. Siendo sincero conmigo mismo lo que yo realmente quería era estudiar a esta humana para saber por que mi don no resultaba con ella, pero al parecer al don de Alice si le afectaba.

Se que no la podría estudiar, porque yo debía marcharme (si como el cobarde que era hace aproximadamente seis horas). No quería cometer un error que le costara la vida a la chica. Ya que dentro de mí sabía que si algo le pasaba tendría un dolor enorme por el resto de la eternidad.

Dentro de mis cavilaciones, empecé a tener todo más claro dentro de mí. Si Alice decía que yo ayudaría a esta chica, lo intentaría con todas mis fuerzas -aunque tengo que admitir que no me gusta la gente que se metía en las drogas, sin hallar otro camino para resolver sus problemas-. Pero yo no era nadie para juzgar sin haber conocido realmente su historia, aún estaba debatiéndome entre ayudarla o esconderme. Pero sinceramente esto ultimo no entraba dentro de mi carácter, ya que era de las personas que enfrentaban sus problema de frente y no escapando para que otros los solucionaran.

Estaba decidido, solo me iría por unos días de mi casa para así poder recuperar mi autocontrol y después le pediría a Carlisle que me dejara ayudar con la chica -tenia una necesidad loca de protegerla- y realmente no lo entendía, pero bueno realmente uno nunca acaba de sorprenderse de las cosas que eres capaz de hacer cuando alguien como ella aparece en mi vida.

Le pediría a Carlisle que averiguara todo lo concerniente a la chica, ya que para mi regreso necesitaba saber todo lo que esa chica ocultaba y también de hecho saber porque esta acabando con su vida tan torpemente-seguramente el escapar de algo sea la razón. Ya que los humanos suelen escapar por esas vías no muy ortodoxas a los problemas que tienen.

Baje al salón para comunicarles a todos mi decisión, menos mal que se encontraban todos en el comedor y eso me haría las cosas mas fáciles.

-Carlisle- le llame

-Dime hijo, en que te puedo ayudar.

-He tomado mi decisión.- trate de que mi voz sonara firme pero no pude.

El rostro de mi familia era un mar de emociones, Esme por una parte me miraba con tristeza absoluta, Alice no quitaba esa sonrisa de su rostro-era lo que mas me desconcertaba- Rose…bueno simplemente me miraba con furia...y miedo? No podía creer que una persona como Rosalie Hale tuviera miedo alguna vez, Emmet me miraba como siempre confundido y no encontraba donde estaba el problema de la chica humana, Jazz era el único que mantenía la calma de la habitación que por su rostro no debía ser la mas relajada y Carlisle, bueno el como siempre me miraba con comprensión.

Me mataba todo esto pero era lo necesario para seguir adelante con mis planes y ellos lo tendrían que aceptar si o si.

-Como te dije padre, necesito alejarme un poco para que la humana por ningún extraño accidente resulte…herida.-sinceramente no lo podía soportar.

-Edward, te dije que eso no era necesario. Solo tienes que mantenerte alejado del hospital y con eso se solucionan las cosas.

- No padre, sinceramente necesito pensar y tomar mi autocontrol. Por favor no me lo hagan mas difícil de lo que ya es..

-Pero hijo por cuanto tiempo te iras- su voz sonaba apenas audible, supongo que por la pena de que eso se extendiera mas de lo normal- no quiero que sea una separación muy larga Edward.

-Realmente no creo que sea una separación muy larga…pero sobre eso te quería hacer una pregunta ¿Cuánto tiempo la chica permanecerá en el hospital?

-Yo creo que estará al menos dos semanas mas en observaciones- su rostro era pensativo. Pero pretendo decirle que cuando salga del hospital se reintegre a algún centro especializado para el control de drogas…..pero no por eso me gustaría que tu estuviera alejado por tanto tiempo Edward- su frase final fue mas una suplica que otra cosa.

- Mi decisión es la siguiente- todos me miraban expectante a lo que iba a decir- quiero unas dos semana para poder volver a ser el mismo de siempre, para que mi control no se me vaya de las manos.

-Me parece perfecto hijo- la cara de mi padre se ilumino en ese instante y también la de mi madre- yo creo que esa chica para ese entonces no estará aquí en forks…bueno siempre y cuando no me haga caso con el tema de la rehabilitación, pero realmente no creo que lo haga ya que por lo visto es muy cabezota…

-Carlisle, esa es mi decisión, pero aparte quiero pedirte un favor…

-Dime hijo lo que quieras- su entusiasmo crecía cada vez mas- sabes que te apoyaremos en todo lo que necesites.

-Se que me apoyaras en todo, de eso no tengo dudas.

Bueno Carlisle el favor que te quería pedir es el siguiente….

-Necesito que para cuando vuelva tengas toda la información posible de esta chica, ya que…creo que podré ayudarla de alguna forma.

-El gritito de alegría de Alice no se dejo esperar y empezó a dar brincos por la habitación

-Te lo dije Edward, yo se que no le harás daño y que la podrás ayudar mucho…aunque no va a ser algo fácil hermano, necesitaras todo tu control y no solo en el tema de la sangre que te atrae. Es simplemente que Bella es una cabezota-sonrió de forma picara- al igual que tu.

-Alice tengo bastante claro que será una tarea difícil, pero la asumiré como tal.-

Mi padre me miraba mas confundido que antes y se atrevió a preguntar.

-Hijo, necesito saber el porque de tu repentino cambio- no es que le disgustara, se le veía en su rostro- solamente quiero asegurarme que no cometas alguna tontería.

-Principalmente me guió por mis instintos y además recuerda que soy tan medico como tu y sinceramente me gustaría ayudarla.

-Edward, no me digas que has sentido algo mas que deseo por su sangre por esta humana!!!-la cara de Rose estaba entre enfadada y divertida- no puedo creer que mi hermano el huraño, diga de la nada que quiere ayudar a una humana si ni siquiera tendrías que estar a cien kilómetros a la redonda para que ella estuviera a salvo!!

-Mira Rose, no te voy a mentir espero tener el control suficiente para no abalanzarme contra ella cuando la vea nuevamente, por eso necesito estas dos semanas para poder aclarar mi mente -_y mis pensamientos sobre ella- _eso lo dije mas para mi que para cualquier otra persona de la habitación, ya que por el momento no quería tener a Alice pegada a mis espaldas tratando de hacer de cupido como a ella le encantaba.

-Edward me ofendes al pensar así, sabes que no le harás nada a la chica humana…es mas, creo que se ayudaran mutuamente- la sonrisa de suficiencia me exasperaba, pero lo que mas me exasperaba era que tenia su mente en blanco y por eso no le podía leer el pensamiento- como te lo he dicho un millón de veces, nunca apuestes contra mi Edward Cullen.

-Bueno al parecer todos aceptan mi traslado por lo menos de dos semanas, y prometo que cuando se cumplan esas dos semanas regresare y la ayudare.

-Así se habla hermanito- Alice salto a mi regazo y empezó a saltar encima mío- te lo puedo asegurar, no pasara nada te lo juro.

-Bueno familia, creo que me marchare al amanecer –Esme aún me miraba con cara de tristeza- pero volveré en dos semanas exactas, a si es que no te preocupes por mi mamá que así lo haré.

-Hijo, espero que estas dos semanas te sirvan de algo…y si no vuelves me encargare personalmente de buscarte hasta en el lugar mas recóndito de la tierra para traerte de vuelta. ¿Me haz escuchado Edward Cullen? Por primera vez veía la vampiresa que era Esme.

-Si mamá no te preocupes, en dos semanas exactas estaré de vuelta en casa - no pude terminar la frase ya que se me acerco de manera fantasmal para darme un fuerte abrazo.

-Yo solo quiero que seas feliz, y si esto te hace sentir menos culpable lo entenderé- de repente sus ojos se clavaron en los míos- pero como ya te dije, te buscare por todas partes si no vuelves en dos semanas- me siseo- ya te estoy echando de menos cariño.

Después de que todos se marcharon del salón me quede un poco rezagado y cuando iba a cruzar la puerta del salón una mano me tiro con fuerza hacia dentro del mismo.

-Edward, quiero que me expliques ya mismo el porque del alejamiento, y la vuelta tan corta y sobre todo quiero saber como tu vas a intentar ayudar a Isabella en todo esto- sus ojos eran fríos.

-Mira padre no lo se con exactitud, pero siento que debo proteger a esta humana, pase lo que pase. Pero se que eso no es una excusa suficiente para ti….

-No hijo, te equivocas con eso me has dejado bastante claro muchas cosas- su mirada era muy suspicaz –pero entiendo que antes de ello te tienes que preparar y además alimentarte muy bien. No queremos accidente que podríamos evitar con solo unas horas de caza.

-No te preocupes Padre, haré todo lo que este en mi alcance para que eso no pase nunca. Y ahora si me perdonas, necesito ir a hablar con cierto duendecillo que ha estado todo el día bloqueándome la mente y ya no lo soporto mas.

Subiendo a la habitación de Alice me tome unos segundo en tocar la puerta, pero antes de decidir hacerlo ella ya estaba en la puerta con las manos en las cinturas y de forma realmente aterradora.

-¿No me vas a dejar pasar hermanita?

-Claro que si, pero si vienes a preguntarme el porque se que no le harás nada a Bella, no contestare la mas mínima pregunta- su rostro era aterrador en ese momento- quiero que todo fluya de forma natural, y si yo te lo cuento seguramente nos abandonaras por el resto de la eternidad y eso no es algo que yo quiera..

-Pero Alice, si es algo grave, algo como que yo terminare atacando a Bella, me gustaría saberlo para así no cometer ese terrible error.- mi cara debió mostrar el terror a cometer tal blasfemia- en serio que no quiero matarla Alice.

-Eso lo se mejor que nadie Edward Cullen, pero creéme, confía en mi no pasara nada malo entre ustedes….es mas yo diría que las cosas se arreglaran bastante.

-Alice, no me puedes dejar con esas dudas, por favor ¿Me contaras aunque sea algo de lo que tu cabecita logro ver?…

- Mira Edward, se que para ti es difícil esta situación, pero simplemente las cosas tienes que seguir su curso natural. Pero no te creas que será el camino mas fácil a seguir. No solo por ti si no también por ella. Tiene mucho sufrimiento que superar y eso le va a ser mas difícil las cosas…bueno pero basta de esto. Ahora dime ¿a que hora te iras para ir a dejarte al aeropuerto?

-Creo que me iré al amanecer- realmente no quería irme pero lo necesitaba- si me fueras a dejar te lo agradeceré de todo corazón…aunque este mas muerto que nosotros. Solté una carcajada que retumbo por toda la casa.

-Muy gracioso Edward, sabes de sobra que iré a acompañarte.

-Bueno enana- Alice me frunció el cejo ante mi comentario- te espero a las siete de la mañana en la sala de estar y ahí partiremos inmediatamente.

-OK. Ahí estaré hermanito- me miro con felicidad en los ojos.

Al día siguiente Alice en el estar completamente lista para partir. Yo en realidad no llevaba equipaje, ya que si algo me faltara lo compraría al lugar donde iría. En realidad no había pensado a que lugar iría pero ahora eso es lo de menos, cuando llegue al aeropuerto conseguiré un vuelo que salga lo antes posible.

-Edward te has tardado- me replicaba mi hermana con las manos en las caderas y un poco fastidiada- me da la idea que no estas muy seguro de irte…

-No alice, no lo estoy, pero tengo que hacerlo. No solo por el bien de mi familia si no también por el mío propio y …..Por la humana.

- Tu si que eres cabezota, te he dicho que no le harás nada, _ya que no podrías…_

_Sient_o que lo ultimo que dijo Alice lo dijo mas para ella que para mi, por eso me puse frente a ella y exigí saber a que se refería con ese comentario.

-Edward, ya te lo dije. No pienso decirte nada hasta que tu te des cuenta que estas siendo un completo idiota por irte, ya que como te dije anteriormente, a esa chica no le harás nada. Solamente se ayudaran mutuamente. Y eso es todo lo que voy a decir por ahora. Y si no subes luego a ese avión lo perderás y te tendrás que quedar con nosotros- su risilla de duendecillo maquiavélico apareció en su rostro y no pude mas que sonreír.

- Esta bien Alice, te dejare con tus secretos, pero promete que a mi vuelta me contaras aunque sea un poquito de tu visión.

- Si vuelves en las dos semanas que prometiste-alzo la mano en señal de juramento-te juro que solo te contare….. una parte- y ahí hacia acto de presencia su maquiavélica sonrisa de duende.

-Vamos Edward, te tienes que embarcar ahora mismo o te dejaran bajo el avión.

-Esta bien, entonces hasta luego hermanita. Y piensa bien lo que me dirás a mi regreso- la mire con mi sonrisa torcida…aunque esto no afectaría a Alice.

-Bueno, Bueno ahora vete que te quiero muy pronto de vuelta.

-Vale adiós Alice- le hice un gesto de despedida con la mano.

-Y con eso pretendes despedirte de tu linda y adorada hermana- esta bien ya estaba utilizando su arma mortal, poner ojitos tristes y daba la impresión de que casi lloraba.

-Vale, Vale ven aquí pequeño demonio- la estruje en un abrazo muy fuerte pero a ella no pareció importarle en lo absoluto- espero mis respuestas a la vuelta de mi viaje- le guiñe un ojo.

-Solo algunas Edward, Solo algunas.......

No demore mucho en acomodarme en el asiento de primera clase del avión. Mi destino seria Alaska, pero no iba con las denali. Realmente necesitaba estar solo y con la compañía de Tanya….. dudo que logre venir a lo que he pensado. Pensar y pensar sobre aquel ángel llamado Bella Swan.

**No tengo palabras para describir como me siento con cada uno de sus rewiev.....como lo habran notado soy de muy pocas palabras, pero lo unico que les puedo decir es MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!. Agradezco cada rewiev, alerta y favoritos. En serio lo agradezco de corazón. **

**Espero que mi historia les siga cautivando como lo hace conmigo.**

**Ahora me gustaria que alguien mas antiguo que yo me solucionara un dilema que tengo, estoy escribiendo otro fic....pero es algo que paso en mi pais hace muchos años (algo politico) pero obviamente transformado para que nuestros queridos personajes aparescan en ello. Mi pregunta es la siguiente: ¿habra algun problema si subo este fic, o no esta permitido hacerlo? **

**Aunque no lo crean es una historia bastante mas fuerte de la que ya estan leyendo, para aclarar un poco las cosas yo soy chilena y estoy escribiendo un fic sobre la dictadura militar que hubo en mi pais hace muchos años atras. A lo mejor ninguna de ustedes sepa sobre el tema, pero si hay alguien que lo sepa(moderadores y esas cosas) que me lo haga saber. Realmente es mucho mas fuerte que este.**

**Bueno esa era mi duda y ahora solamente espero que disfruten el capitulo.**

**Besitos a todas(os)**


	11. Relatando mi vida

11º Relatando mi vida

Bella POV

Realmente me encontraba bastante aburrida en esta cama de hospital, y por que no decirlo ansiosa…necesitaba mi dosis diaria y aquí no me la iban a dar. Le pedí a las enfermeras que me dejaran marcharme, ya que estaba mucho mejor de cómo llegue. Pero la respuesta de ellas era la misma: Te darán de alta solo cuando llegue el doctor Carlisle, y no creo que eso sea luego.

Llevo una semana y media en este horrible hospital y creo que no podré soportar mas la estancia en este.

No se si alguna de estas personas se hacen la idea de lo que yo necesito, lo que yo necesito en este momento es mi dosis diaria de heroína y ellas no me lo iban a dar.

Entiendo perfectamente que estoy en un hospital, pero realmente lo necesito no es solo un capricho, lamentablemente yo me había convertido en una adicta y con eso no puedo hacer nada.

El otro tema que me preocupaba, es que hace media semana tendría que haber estado en el burdel y de seguro Andrew estaría como loco buscándome y realmente me estaba aferrando de lo que me dijo mi padre en mis sueños que el aquí no me encontraría nunca, pero no por eso dejaba de estar preocupada.

Se de primera mano que Andrew tiene todos los medios para encontrarme, todos los altos mandos de la policía de Los Ángeles visitaba el burdel yo solo esperaba que no me encontraran aquí.

No se si alguien sabe lo que es quitarle su droga a un drogadicto, pero es bastante malo. Sufría alucinaciones, sudaba a mares y me convulsionaba. Pero lo peor de todo esto es que ese maldito doctor no aparecía nunca, y si el no estaba no me darían el alta.

Estaba en uno de mis procesos de limpiar mi sangre cuando escuche una voz tan linda y melódica que pensé que estaba en el cielo.

-Isabella me escuchas?

Quisiera responderle pero estaba en otro mundo anhelando mi droga, pero al parecer eso no lo iba a dar por vencido.

-Por favor Isabella, necesito que me escuches – su voz sonaba muy preocupada.

-Ne-nese…si..to he..ro..ina- no me salían las palabras de otra forma.

- Isabella, aquí no te daremos drogas. A si es que tendrás que acostumbrarte a lo que te toca- la voz del doctor era muy firme-.

-P-pero..lo…necesito…por..favor…solo un…toque- yo solamente suplicaba.

-Mira Isabella, si no eres capaz de reprimir tu ansia de droga por una semana y media no se lo que puedo hacer por ti. Solamente necesito que me hables de forma coherente.

-N-no pu..edo, esto me esta matando.

-Nadie se muere por no consumir drogas Isabella- ahí su tono de voz cambio. Era el tono de voz de alguien realmente exasperado por la situación.

Deje de luchar y de hablarle al doctor, que por lo poco que entendí le estaba dando instrucciones a una enfermera de que me inyectara algo. Después que me inyectaron mi mente se aclaro por completo y tenia muchas ganas de escuchar a ese doctor que me quería hablar.

-Perdón doctor, usted debe saber lo que yo estoy pasando….

-Realmente me hago una idea- dijo con tono mas amable – pero no creas que te comprendo. Hay muchas cosas de lo que uno tiene que privarse para poder seguir siendo una persona integra y no veo que pongas voluntad para hacerlo.

-Realmente me gustaría salir de esto…pero no se como hacerlo. Llevo demasiados años con la droga y no se como dejarla- las lagrimas corrían libremente por mis mejillas y no sabia como detenerlas.

-Mira Isabella, a ti en la vida te dan las cartas para que tu las puedas jugar, pero solo tu sabes lo que vas a hacer con ellas…..ese es tu juego. No porque te den un limitado numero de cartas, tienes que seguir el juego de los demás………tu haces tu propio juego, y el que sabe jugar sus cartas ese es el triunfador- su voz era tan sincera que no pude mas que escucharlo como una tonta.

-Sabe Doc, es el primer consejo que me dan en mucho tiempo. Pero lamentablemente yo ya jugué mis cartas, y eso me llevo a lo que estoy viviendo ahora….

-Ahí estas equivocada, porque simplemente el juego se puede cambiar a ultima hora. Y eso es lo que espero que tu hagas.

-Doc, yo creo que ya es muy tarde para mi, mi mano ya esta jugada y no puedo volver atrás- las lagrimas salían involuntariamente de mis ojos-desde el día en que me metí en este juego ya estaba todo dicho. Yo solamente sigo las reglas del juego.

-Ahí te equivocas mi niña, el juego se acaba solamente cuando el ultimo se rinde. Y no creo que en tu caso sea así.

-¿Y no vale el que yo ya me he rendido?- el sufrimiento me estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

-¿Y tu realmente te has rendido?- me sonrió de una forma en la que yo no le podría reprochar nada.

-Doc, estoy demasiado metida en esto….y cuando usted me de el alta tengo que volver a mi condena eterna. Solamente quiero que me diga que por el momento estoy bien y así poder irme a Los Ángeles cuanto antes, mire que allá me están esperando y no creo que sean muy pacientes…..

-Isabella, yo te quería proponer algo- sus ojos se apartaron de mi por un segundo y ahí supe que estaba nervioso- me gustaría que te quedaras aquí en Forks para tu recuperación.

-Doc, yo aquí no tengo a nadie para que me ayude, como usted dice en mi recuperación…

-Hablando de eso creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente- pude ver el brillo de curiosidad en su mirada- me lo prometiste y ahora quiero que cumplas con tu palabra.

-Bueno, bueno que es lo que quiere saber.

-Lo primero es que haces tu en Los Ángeles.

-Pfff, empezamos bastante duros ¿no?

-Solamente estoy haciendo uso de un trato del que tu y yo estuvimos de acuerdo- me dirigió una sonrisa que no tenia punto de rebatimiento.

-Bueno Doc, que es lo que quiere saber, ya que le prometí que si usted no decía nada, le contaría toda mi historia –aunque no creo que sirva de mucho-. Porque supongo que usted no ha dicho nada de nada.

-Mis promesas las cumplo. Aquí nadie sabe nada y tampoco le avise a nadie que tu estas aquí. Por eso ahora me debes unas cuantas explicaciones.

- Dispare entonces.

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir ¿Qué haces tu en Los Ángeles?

- En serio lo quiere saber- mi tono era muy desconfiado, pero el me miraba con paciencia-.

-Por supuesto que lo quiero saber, si no fuera así no te lo estaría preguntado.

-Bueno Doc, por lo visto usted no ha roto su promesa a si es que se lo diré….lo único que le pido es que no juzgue antes de tiempo- mi cara en ese momento era de suplica, ya que no quería que el Doc me juzgara.

- Bueno entonces dime que es lo que hacías en Los Ángeles.

-Soy prostituta- no se como pude soltar eso de esa manera y por la cara del doc sabia que no era eso lo que se esperaba.

- P-perdon que haz dicho?- su cara no tenia precio-.

-Le digo que soy una prostituta en Los Ángeles- tenia mi perfecta cara de pocker…la misma que ponía con mis clientes.

-Isabella, yo menos que nadie soy capaz de juzgarte, solamente me has pillado de sorpresa eso es todo- su cara se recompuso en menos de un segundo-. Pero a lo que me quiero referir en todo esto, es porque una muchachita tan encantadora como tu esta metida en todo este caos.

-Mire Doc, si ese es el caso ni si quiera yo se como estoy metida en esto. Pero ya que lo estoy, estoy tratando de llevar mi vida lo mejor que puedo- creo que mi cara de tristeza no paso desapercibida para el-.

-Entonces empieza a contarme de cómo llegaste hasta ahí.

-Doc, esa es una historia muy larga, y creo que usted tiene otros pacientes que ver…

-Este es mi día libre Isabella, por lo mismo tienes todo el tiempo del mundo en contarme lo que tu quieras.

Sinceramente no se lo que no me permitía no mentirle a este ángel que se presentaba ante mi como exigiendo que le digiera todos mis pecados, ya que si no se los decía no tendría un lugar en el cielo…..que ironía, yo jamás pensé tener un lugar en el cielo ya que mi vida estaba maldita por donde se le mirara, pero este ángel me estaba diciendo que todo se puede solucionar…a lo mejor la entrada al cielo, donde estaban mis padres no era tan prohibida para mi.

Le conté toda mi historia de principio a fin solamente me alteraba en las partes en que me tocaba intimidar con un hombre.

Por mucho que yo quiera creer que eso ya no me afectaba, en ese momento me di cuenta de que me seguía afectando de forma horrible. Como el primer día en que entre a ese maldito burdel. Carlisle me miraba con toda su infinita comprensión, que de hecho lo hacia mas difícil. Yo pensé que se pondría a despotricar en el momento en el que le dije de lo que me obligaron a hacer, pero el simplemente me escuchaba con su infinita ternura. Al final por fin hablo y no fue en el tono que yo presumía, su voz era contenida a lo mejor por el hecho que se contuvo bastante durante mi historia.

-Isabella por favor, dime que no quieres volver a la vida que estas llevando….-su voz mas que contenida parecía furiosa.

-Doc, no es que si quiera volver o no, es que lo tengo que hacer. Mi tío ya me debe estar buscando y yo no le encuentro escapatoria a esto- unas lágrimas traicioneras empezaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas.

-Tú no puedes volver a la vida que estabas llevando- negó con la cabeza- sinceramente no puedes. Y sin con ello te tengo que llevar a mi casa para que este "tío" tuyo no te encuentre…entonces lo haré- estaba realmente furioso y yo no lo podía culpar- luego que te de el alta, te iras a mi casa y de ahí no te sacara nadie ni siquiera Andrew, ¿me entendiste jovencita?

Mi cara de asombro no paso desapercibido para el ya que me replico en voz mas dura.

-Mira Isabella, se que le tienes miedo pero no por eso tienes que dejar de vivir tu vida. Lo único que te pido es que reconsideres el hecho de que en mi casa estarías mejor, no solamente Andrew no te encontrara sino que el no será capaz de enfrentarse con nosotros si es que llega a encontrarte.

-Doc, el me buscaría hasta en el mismo infierno. No quiero que tu y tu familia se metan en problemas por mi culpa…y además esta el tema de la droga. No se si pueda superar todo esto todavía, yo se que no será fácil y tampoco lo será para ti.

-No me importa lo fácil o difícil que sea para mi enfrentar el tema de las drogas…..yo conocí a Charlie en vida y no creo que quisiera esta vida para ti- su voz casi se volvió en un susurro.

-Como es eso que conociste a Charlie- mi mandíbula se desencajo-.

-Isabella, llevo muchos años en Forks, por supuesto que conocí a tu padre y por el no quiero que tu sufras lo que has estado sufriendo hasta el momento.

-Pero el me buscara….no descansara hasta encontrarme- mi pánico se escuchaba perfectamente en mi voz.

-Yo no dejare que ello pase, y en el caso de que el te encuentre en mi casa, no tendrá objeción en dejarte conmigo- por la forma en la que me lo decía era difícil de contradecir. Esperaba que Andrew lo viera de la misma forma.

-Doc, yo no quiero formar problemas con tu familia….Andrew es un tipo que sabe lo que hace y no se va a conformar con que yo lo deje y ya.

-Por eso no te preocupes, todo eso corre por parte mía, lo que es seguro en este momento es que cuando te de el alta te iras a mi casa y no hay mas que discutir.

Sinceramente yo le quería creer, pero conocía como era Andrew y sabia que no me dejaría en paz hasta que regresara con el al burdel. Pero la voz y la cara de Carlisle cuando me dijo eso, no tenia derecho a replica y aunque el no lo supiera………..ese era el escape que yo necesitaba en este momento.

**Hola chicas, bueno yo aqui con otro capitulo...se que se extrañaran de que suba tan luego pero es que ya lo tengo listo y no veo porque dejarlo en mi computador si lo puedo compartir con uds.**

**como siempre agradeciendo los rewiev, alertas y favoritos.**

**Bueno el otro dia les comente que quiero subir otro fic que es mucho mas fuerte que este mi pregunta es la siguiente ¿ que clasificación le debo poner? o sea me refiero a k- k+ T. realmente no entiendo mucho eso de las clasificaciones y si me pueden ayudar se los agradeceria enormemente.**

**Este fic lo tendre que colgar solo aqui, ya que en el foro crepusculo no me dejaron hacerlo (buuuu) bueno espero que les guste lo nuevo....ahhh y dentro de dos capitulos se viene el reencuentro de Bella y Edward. aunque aún no lo tengo escrito pero para haya voy.**

**Besitos a todas**


	12. Soledad

**Hola chicas**

**Disculpen el retraso, es que he estado bastante ocupada. **

**Bueno solo agradecer los rewiev como siempre y espero que les guste el capitulo**

**Besitos a todas (os)**

12º Soledad

Edward POV

Desde el día que salí de mi casa en Forks, no he hecho otra cosa más que reprocharme por lo cobarde que podía ser. No quiero pensar en mí como una persona débil, ya que nunca lo he sido. Pero esto iba mucho mas allá de mis propios limites.

En mi cabeza no había otra cosa que Bella, ella y su…..sangre. Aunque hasta yo mismo me decía que estaba mas que trillado el tema era cierto, nunca en mi vida había sentido un aroma tan delicioso e irresistible. Pero a parte de lo irresistible de su sangre había algo más, y eso aún no me lo podía explicar.

Llevo una semana y media en Alaska, en una cabaña que tenia mi familia. Solamente había salido a alimentarme y nada mas. Sabía que las Denalí tenían sospechas que me encontraba aquí, pero estaba agradecido que me dieran mi espacio.

No era una buena compañía para nadie en este momento – tampoco la quería – no tenían porque soportar mi sucesivo auto- compadecí miento, a decir verdad mis hermanos tenían razón la mayoría de las veces, cuando me decían que era un amargado, huraño y estirado.

Lo que ellos no entendían de todo esto, es que cuando llevas más de noventa años solo no es que seas muy comunicativo. Algunas veces me daban celos las relaciones que ellos mantenían con sus esposas – pero no eran celos malos - mas bien una envidia sana.

Yo hasta hace poco me sentía pleno, pero todo eso había cambiado al ver el rostro de mi ángel. No se por que sentía cada vez mas ganas de compartir con ella de la forma en que lo hacían mis hermanos con sus esposas, incluso de la forma que lo hacía Carlisle con Esme.

Sabia de muy buena fuente que Esme quería que encontrara una mujer para compartir mi vida, yo siempre la tranquilizaba diciéndole que no necesitaba a nadie, que mi vida tal y como estaba me hacía de lo más feliz. Pero si era sincero conmigo mismo, esa no era la realidad. Es verdad que tenía motivaciones- pequeños puntos brillantes en el cielo- pero desde que había aparecido mi ángel, esos puntos brillantes carecían de sentido, ya que al ver su rostro fue como sin meteorito muy brillante pasara por mi cielo y todos los pequeños puntos brillantes hubieran desaparecido.

Muy en el fondo sabio que esta humana llego para cambiar mi vida – aunque no lo quería reconocer aún – ya que estos sentimientos no los había sentido con nadie anteriormente.

Yo sabía que un ángel como aquel no tenía que mezclarse con un monstruo como yo, pero aún así lo añoraba con todas mis fuerzas. Mi naturaleza de por si es egoísta, pero yo no quería eso para ella.

Lo que más me desconcertaba de todo esto, era en el estado en que la había conocido. No sabia que era lo que le estaba haciendo tanto daño para que ella terminara metida en el tema de las drogas, y al parecer no era que fuera una novata en esto. Al estado en que la vi en el hospital solo se llega después de un largo tiempo en ello, sabia que los humanos por escapar de sus problemas buscaban vías de escapes no muy ortodoxas, y odiaba… si odiaba lo que le estaba haciendo desperdiciar su vida de esa manera. Estoy muy seguro en querer ayudarla, pero no sabía si seria capaz de controlarme.

Pero el hecho era que yo le había prometido a mi familia que regresaría en dos semanas y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Mis cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por unos golpes en la puerta de la cabaña. No sabia quien se atrevería a venir a un lugar tan desolado como aquel, aunque tenía mis sospechas – obviamente no era humano -.

Abrí la puerta dispuesto a darle la cara a cualquiera de las Denalí, pero mis ojos casi se salen de mis orbitas cuando vi a la persona que estaba parada frente a mi con cara de reproche.

-Esme – susurre.

-Te lo dije Edward Cullen, te dije que si no volvías en dos semanas te buscaría hasta en el fin del mundo – su cara todavía seguía con enfado – ya vez que yo cumplo mis promesas.

-P-Pero Esme, si llevo aquí menos de dos semanas…- mi voz salía entrecortada al mirar el enfado en el rostro de Esme -.

-Pero de que hablas Edward, han pasado tres semanas desde que saliste de casa y yo ya no podía aguantar mas sin saber de ti – su cara paso del enfado a la dulzura en un segundo – y como te lo prometí, aquí estoy para llevarte de vuelta.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me tenia abrazado como solo Esme me abrazaba - con una ternura infinita – y yo me relaje en ese mismo momento y la abrace lo mas fuerte que pude, para demostrarle lo mucho que me alegraba de verla.

-Discúlpame mamá, en serio no me di cuenta que llevaba tanto tiempo fuera, la ultima vez que me fije en el tiempo apenas llevaba una semana y media.

- Mi niño, te he extrañado muchísimo. No podía seguir en casa ni un minuto mas sin saber nada de ti – los sollozos salían de su garganta y eso me mataba.

- Por favor mamá, no te pongas así…simplemente no me di cuenta que el tiempo transcurriera tan rápido – la abrace mas fuerte aún, sabia que no le haría ningún daño – aunque es una excusa tonta, ya que el tiempo para nosotros no pasa igual que para los demás.

- No se si pueda estar de acuerdo contigo en eso Edward, ya que desde que saliste de casa no he hecho mas que contar los minutos para volver a verte – me miro a los ojos con preocupación – tenía mucho miedo a que no regresaras.

- Pero mamá yo te prometí que volvería, es solo que se me paso el tiempo – le dedique mi mejor cara de inocencia – simplemente no lo sentí pasar.

- Bueno hijo esta bien, pero ahora mismo quiero que regreses a casa. Todos te extrañan.

- Esta bien mamá, ahora mismo regresaremos – al parecer mis palabras no sonaron del todo seguras, ya que Esme me dedico una mirada precavida – solamente deja tomar las cosas que traje y nos vamos de aquí…yo también los extrañe mucho.

- Hijo, tu sabes que no te quiero obligar a nada pero tengo que hacerte una pregunta…

-Dime mamá – su cara estaba llena de inseguridad y… ¿miedo?

- ¿Estas seguro de que podrás controlarte?…quiero decir… ¿seguro, seguro?

No se porque presentí que Esme me estaba ocultando algo, quise leer su mente para ver que es lo que era, pero para mi mala suerte estaba pensando en una casa que tendría que remodelar. Y ahí caí en cuenta de que lo que me estaba ocultando era algo realmente grande, no solo por bloquear su mente sino por la mirada de culpabilidad que me estaba dando en este momento.

-Esme, que es lo que pasa ¿porque siento que me estas ocultando algo realmente grande? – mi madre escondió su rostro en mi pecho, yo amablemente la tome de la barbilla para que mirara mis ojos – Por favor mamá, necesito saber a que atenerme cuando llegue a casa – mi voz era casi suplicante.

- Lo que pasa Edward, es que…que…

Esto estaba muy mal, nunca había visto a Esme tartamudear de esa manera, y me estaba matando la curiosidad.

- Me estas preocupando mucho, y para colmo estas bloqueando tu mente….y eso realmente no me gusta para nada – realmente estaba preocupado, por fin mamá levanto su rostro y me miro a los ojos.

- Hijo – respiro profundamente, como si lo necesitara - lo que pasa es que la humana sigue en Forks.

Bueno eso estaba dentro de los planes, pero lo que no entendía era porque Esme seguía con esa mirada tan suplicante en sus ojos.

- Bueno, eso estaba dentro de las posibilidades y recuerda que yo dije que trataría de ayudar a la humana – trate de que mi voz sonara convincente – pero aún así creo que hay algo mas en todo esto y que tu me los estas ocultando.

- Edward, se que después que te diga esto es posible que tu no quieras regresar, pero lo tengo que hacer de todas formas. No es justo que llegues y te encuentres con la sorpresa cara a cara – oculto nuevamente su rostro en mi pecho, y si no fuera por que teníamos oídos sumamente desarrollados lo próximo no lo habría escuchado – Edward, la humana no solo sigue en Forks si no también….bueno ella… esta viviendo en nuestra casa.

Seguramente Esme sintió mi shock en ese momento, ya que se separo de mi en ese mismo momento y tomo mi rostro en sus manos.

- Por Favor Edward, dime que aún así volverás a casa, te lo suplico. Yo no soportaría que te marcharas y nos dejaras, yo se que tu eres fuerte hijo, se que lo lograras…solo por favor, no nos abandones.

El shock era tan fuerte, que quise abrir mi boca para decir algo pero no salían palabras de ella. ¿Pero como era posible eso? ¿Es que acaso querían que me volviera loco? No podía creer que mi familia, mi propia familia me estuviera haciendo esto. Tenia conciencia de que al volver me toparía con la humana y que trataría de ayudarla, pero tener que compartir la misma casa con ella…bueno eso era totalmente desquiciado. Ahora si estaba seguro de que no podría regresar a casa hasta que la humana no saliera de mi casa.

Después de largos minutos en el mismo estado mire la cara de mi madre y vi tanto dolor en sus ojos que realmente estaba dudando de mi resolución… pero es que no podía sencillamente me volvería loco con su aroma por todas partes. Tome un largo suspiro y me enfrente a Esme.

- Esme, creo que no podré regresar aún…- trato de replicar pero la corte – mira estoy seguro de que si hubiera una distancia prudencial de ella la podría ayudar, pero no así, no los dos viviendo en la misma casa. No lo podré soportar mamá, de eso estoy seguro.

- Hijo por favor, solo te pido que lo intentes…vale si no resulta te dejare marchar hasta que Bella se vaya de nuestra casa, pero solamente inténtalo por lo menos una semana. Es todo lo que te pido hijo, hazlo por mi.

Ese era un golpe bajo, Esme sabia que haría cualquier cosa por ella. Y también estaba la suplica en su tono de voz, pero no podía en serio que no podía. Sabia que perdería el control en cuanto la viera, pero mi madre me lo estaba poniendo muy difícil. La suplica en sus ojos era inevitable…y yo no sabia que hacer.

-Edward, se que será duro, pero por favor solo inténtalo. No te quiero lejos de mi ni de tu familia- y ahí en ese preciso momento empezó a sollozar – se que alguna vez te fuiste y no sabes lo que eso significo para mi, estaba rota de dolor y realmente no quiero pasar por eso nuevamente…hijo te lo suplico, solo una semana.

En el estado que se encontraba Esme no lo pude soportar mas y solté las palabras sin mas, esperando de todo corazón no cometer una locura y arrepentirme por toda la eternidad.

-Esta bien mamá, volveré a casa – mi voz mostraba mi rendimiento- pero solo les pediré que siempre este alguien conmigo. No puedo estar solo con Bella en ningún momento – en la ultima frase mi voz se quebró de forma irremediable – en serio que no le quiero hacer daño, pero creo que ya es tarde para eso ya que….ya que, yo no lo soportaría mamá – ahora era mi turno de quebrarme y lo hice en el regazo de mi madre, no encontraba un mejor lugar para hacerlo.

- OH Edward, de eso no te preocupes siempre estaremos ahí para ti. No se ni por que lo mencionas lo sabes perfectamente – ahora me estaba regañando – toda la familia te apoyara en esto, tu solo tendrás que mantenerte controlado y asunto arreglado.

Me levante del regazo de Esme y la mire con una sonrisa.

- Bueno creo que no tengo oportunidad, por lo que se no me dejaras marcharme así como así, ¿no es cierto Esme? – le dedique una gran sonrisa.

- Veo que me conoces muy bien Edward – su cara se lleno de felicidad – estas en lo correcto, jamás pero jamás dejare que te alejes de nosotros.

Su sonrisa era mas que deslumbrante. Sabia que seria difícil pero lo haría, lo haría por Esme y por el resto de mi familia.

- Bueno Edward, creo que no tenemos nada mas que hacer aquí. Ve a recoger tus cosas y nos iremos de inmediato.

Me separe de Esme y fui a buscar lo poco y nada que había llevado conmigo, pero no sin sentirme bastante nervioso y me tomo mas tiempo del necesario en coger todo y salir de mi encierro para ir a encontrarme con mi familia.

- Esme, supongo que tienes los boletos de avión para que no retrasemos mas las cosas.

- No hijo, he traído tu auto. Pensé que querrías conducirlo ya que eso te calma bastante y además tendremos mas tiempo para hablar durante el camino.

- Gracias mamá, también veo que me conoces bastante bien – le dedique mi mejor sonrisa – pero me gustaría saber de que tanto tenemos que hablar durante el camino.

- Tengo que contarte todo con respecto a Bella, quiero que estés preparado para cuando lleguemos a casa y no te encuentres con ninguna sorpresa.

- Esta bien – me rendí – no alarguemos demasiado este asunto.

Salimos de la cabaña y realmente me sentí bien conduciendo nuevamente mi coche, era algo que me relajaba bastante. Cuando tomamos la carretera principal empezaron mis preguntas.

- Bueno ahora quiero que empieces a contarme todo lo relacionado con la humana – torcí mi boca en una mueca – ¿que es lo que tanto tengo que saber de ella?

- Primero que nada hijo la humana tiene un nombre y ese nombre es Isabella, bueno aunque ella prefiere que le llamen Bella – me miro con cara picara – creo que acertaste muy bien con tu diminutivo hijo.

La mire perplejo, ya que yo no sabia que a ella le gustara que la llamaran de esa manera, yo solo lo hice porque me pareció un nombre mas adecuado para mi ángel.

- Perdón Esme, pero ahora dime que es lo que tengo que saber de ella.

- Lo primero que tengo que decir, es que es una chica encantadora. Ha sufrido mucho en la vida y por eso te pido que no seas muy cortante ni mal educado con ella. Al principio estaba muy asustada que la lleváramos a nuestra casa pero con el pasar de los días se ha ido relajando de forma sorprendente – Esme hablaba con mucha dulzura de Bella, bueno mi madre tiene ese amor infinito que entregar y se que nunca se cansaría…aunque tuviera cien hijos – No es para menos que estuviera tan asustada, ya que ella piensa que la están buscando y eso no facilita su relajación ni su recuperación.

- Disculpa, ¿como es eso que la están buscando? No me digas que es una prófuga de la justicia.

- No Edward, lo de ella es mucho peor que eso….

- No lo entiendo Esme, me podrías dar mas detalles ¿por favor?

- Mira hijo, si no me interrumpieras tanto yo te podría contar toda la historia de Bella.

- OK, no te interrumpiré mas pero por favor continua.

Ahí Esme me contó todo lo que la chica había pasado desde la tierna edad de catorce años, realmente no podía creer que hubieran humanos tan desalmados para hacerle eso a una niña. Cada vez que me contaba las partes mas difíciles de la vida de Bella, mis puños automáticamente se tensaban en el volante. Esme cada vez que hacia esto me miraba con precaución, pero no por eso dejo de relatar la historia. Ahora que sabia quien le había hecho eso a mi ángel, lo odiaba con todas mis fuerzas, juro que si lo tuviera delante de mi lo mataría con mis propias manos.

Lo que no me gustaba para nada, es la forma en que ella se había rendido ante lo que pasaba, pero Esme me comento que no tuvo mas remedio ya que la tenían prácticamente encerrada en ese maldito lugar.

Cuando Esme termino de contar la historia de mi ángel, ya estábamos entrando a Forks y ahí me vino todo el pánico contenido durante el relato. Me dispuse a concentrarme cien por ciento en mi control para no llegar y matar a la pobre Bella. Al bajarnos del auto Esme tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me advirtió.

- Ahora Edward, esta es tu prueba de fuego. Todos tus hermanos y Carlisle están aquí para ayudarte, pero necesito que tu tengas todo controlado.

- No te preocupes mamá, siento un poco su aroma y aún no me trastorna demasiado, se que será distinto en cuanto entre por esa puerta pero se que lo lograre – ni yo me creía mis palabras – ahora mamá necesito que estés a mi lado y no me sueltes en ningún momento. Ya estaba entrando en pánico y eso que su aroma no era muy intenso en ese lugar del jardín.

Empecé a escuchar los pensamientos de mis hermanos y en sus mentes solo había apoyo para mi….bueno en casi todos ya que Rose solamente pensaba en lo fastidioso que era que la humana estuviera en nuestra casa…bueno esa es Rose.

Empecé a subir las escaleras del Porche de mi casa y me detuve unos minutos frente a la puerta, pero sabia que esto no se podía dilatar mas. Además sentía el brazo de hierro de Esme en torno al mío.

Abrí la puerta sin mas demora y lo primero que sentí fue ese irresistible que se encontraba en toda mi casa. Di unos paso vacilantes dentro de la casa – eso era mas porque parecía que en cualquier momento mis piernas fallarían – y en cuanto entre al vestíbulo estaban todos ahí reunidos.

Paso un largo minuto antes de poder articular palabra.

- Hola familia, los extrañe muchísimo – el semblante de todos era de felicidad- y en ese preciso momento sentí a una duendecilla que se azotaba literalmente contra mi para darme uno de sus abrazos.

- Edward, por fin regresas yo pensaba que te ibas a pasar la eternidad vagando por el mundo.

No pude ver la sonrisa que sabia que Alice me estaba dedicando, ya que en ese preciso momento me encontré con los ojos marrones mas hermosos que había visto en mi vida….y basto solo un momento para perderme en ellos.


	13. Despertando al mundo

13º Despertando al mundo.

Realmente no se si alguien que no es adicto pueda entender lo que yo estoy pasando. Esto se parece demasiado al infierno, ya que yo me estoy consumiendo viva…

Sinceramente aunque trate, no puedo sacar estas ansias de droga que tengo. Se que debo ser fuerte, pero en estos momentos no se de donde sacar la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo correctamente.

Mis alucinaciones y convulsiones no me dejan tranquila, nunca había experimentado algo similar.

Estoy en un lugar en el que nunca nadie podrá sacarme…. Estoy en mis alucinaciones y eso se siente bien…. En realidad bastante bien… no puedo creer que este con mi familia, mis padres para ser exactos. Pero lo malo de esto es que ellos no están contentos….no, no lo están para nada. No fue como la última vez que hable con ellos, ahora ellos me reprochaban lo que estaba haciendo. Pero lo que ellos no entienden es que no es lo que yo elegí, es solamente lo que la vida escogió para mí…solo eso, ella escogió por mi, yo nunca tuve ninguna opinión al respecto…simplemente ella Eligio.

Cuando estás en un túnel sin salida lo único que haces es dar vueltas sobre el mismo una y otra vez…solo eso vueltas una y otra vez.

En eso se ha convertido mi vida, es un círculo vicioso y nada puedo hacer en contra de eso.

Escucho a lo lejos voces que me quieren sacar de este círculo, pero como no las logro oír de forma clara sigo con mi círculo. Trato, de verdad trato de salir pero se que me falta algo de motivación- mejor dicho me falta toda la motivación- mi mente no es mas que solo un espiral de locura…si la locura que en este momento me consume, y no puedo salir de ella. Las voces se están haciendo mas claras cada vez, y me aferro a ellas para salir...necesito, si necesito salir de esto...

-Bella, Bella ¿me escuchas?- esa voz….la conozco

Trato de balbucear cosas que ni siquiera para mi tienen sentido, dudo que para mis oyentes sea mas sensato lo que escuchan.

-Bella, Isabella por favor necesito que me respondas- trato de recordar…donde he escuchado esa voz….

Y por fin caigo en cuenta, esa es la voz de mi ángel, si aunque nadie me crea tengo un ángel personal, solo para mí.

-¿A-an-gel? ¿m-mi an-gel?- los balbuceos no me ayudan para poder salir.

-Bella, por fin algo coherente- su voz se notaba aliviada.

-ángel, ¿Dónde estoy?- por fin mi voz salio sin temblores.

-Bella, se que a lo mejor no lo recuerdas pero estas en mi casa. Soy el Doctor Carlisle Cullen, te traje del hospital a mi casa para tu recuperación- hablo tan rápido que apenas le pude entender.

-P-Perdón, no le recuerdo con claridad- trato en serio trato de hacerlo pero aún no las tengo todas conmigo.

-No te preocupes Bella, se que al principio te parecerá confuso y que te costara asimilar todas las cosas que están pasando, pero tienes que darte un poco de tiempo a ti misma para que así puedas recordar todo con mas claridad- la paciencia que denotaba su voz era exquisita.

Me quede en silencio por unos minutos para así poder asimilar todo de mejor manera, creo que mi ángel supo lo que estaba haciendo ya que no salio ningún sonido de su parte. Mi mente aún se negaba a asimilar todo lo ocurrido, pero de apoco los recuerdos venían a ella.

Casi lo ultimo que recuerdo fue la conversación que tuve con mi ángel en el hospital, después de eso solo recuerdo la necesidad que mi cuerpo tiene de droga.

Ahora que mi mente se esta aclarando, me llega un recuerdo con total nitidez…..Otro ángel, si pero este otro ángel era el mas hermoso que mis ojos mortales pudieran ver, no se si estaba alucinando en ese momento pero lo que si sabia es que su rostro se marco a fuego en mi mente. Nunca en toda mi vida había conocido tanta perfección como hasta este momento. Primero esta el Doctor Cullen, que si parece un ángel…pero el otro, el otro definitivamente era mas que eso, era un dios…..

Trate de cavilar por unos momentos de donde apareció ese rostro en mi cabeza, pero después de ver a ese dios solo recuerdo caer presa de más convulsiones y no recuerdo nada más. Tenia que salir de mis dudas, a si es que me voltee para mirar al Doctor Cullen a la cara y hacerle mis preguntas, el con una sonrisa me invito a empezar.

-Doctor, creo que ya logro recordar algo. Recuerdo la conversación que tuvimos en el hospital y también recuerdo que no he estado muy bien estos últimos días- mi voz se volvió un susurro en la última frase.

- Me alegro que recuerdes algo Bella- se notaba el alivio en su voz- Y si te tengo que confirmar, que no has estado para nada bien estas ultimas semanas..- lo interrumpí de forma brusca

-P-Perdón, usted dijo ¿semanas?- no podía creer que fuera tanto tiempo.

-Si Bella, han sido tres largas semanas- sin duda la preocupación se hacia palpable en su tono.

-Pero ¿esta seguro?- realmente no lo podía creer- para mi solo han pasado unos días, pero no semanas..

-Bella, es muy común que en el estado que te encuentras no tengas una noción real del tiempo, como te lo dije han sido unas semanas bastante malas para ti- lo mire atónita- pero no te preocupes- me dijo con voz ansiosa- por lo que veo tu mente ya se canso de estar vagando en otro lugar y ha decidido volver a su antiguo estado- la sonrisa le ilumino todo su rostro.

-Disculpe Doctor Cullen, pero nunca había estado tanto tiempo sin droga- apenas escuchaba mis propios murmullos- yo no sabia que era así como se sentía al dejar mi dosis.

Realmente no sabía por experiencia propia como era el tema de dejar de consumir, ya que desde que empecé con todo esto no he parado. Sabia que era muy difícil el tema de la abstinencia, sabia que el cuerpo pedía a gritos la droga y al no administrársela este ultimo sufre de convulsiones, fiebre, sudor y alucinaciones. Eso lo sabía de primera mano, pero realmente no sabía que tomaría tanto tiempo, y no solo eso como el cuerpo humano resiste esa cantidad de tiempo. El Doctor Cullen pareció notar nuevamente que estaba haciendo conjeturas, ya que me dejo pensar a mis anchas pero ahora tenia que volver con mis dudas.

-Doctor Cullen, se que es muy pronto para preguntar. Pero necesito saber si esto se volverá a repetir- tenia miedo si me decía que así era, no creo que mi cuerpo lo resista otra vez-

-Bella, primero que nada quiero que me llames Carlisle y segundo estas en lo cierto, aún es muy pronto. Pero lo bueno de esto es que ha partir de ahora será mucho mas fácil para ti el controlarlo-la sinceridad lo embargaba- la parte mas dura del proceso ya ha pasado, ahora solo queda que tu termines de convencerte de que no necesitas la droga en tu cuerpo.

No podía refutar de ninguna forma lo que me estaba diciendo, ya sabia yo que la parte mas dura de esto seria solamente mi voluntad…pero ahí esta el problema ¿de donde sacare fuerzas para poder hacer esto posible? Realmente no lo sabia, mi fuerza de voluntad quedo en el burdel….quedo tirada el primer DIA que puse un pie en ese lugar. Ya que después de eso yo no tenia voluntad propia solamente hacia lo que me ordenaban y listo, se que es una excusa tonta el pensar así. Yo ya no era la niña de catorce años que llego a ese espantoso lugar, ahora era una mujer de diecisiete años- se que puede sonar majadero el decir una mujer, pero después de todo lo que he pasado la niñez ya no es para mi- que tenia que ser fuerte para así poder salir de esta condena que se me había impuesto.

Y ahí como un rayo llego la parte mas dura de este problema…y tenia nombre y apellido…Andrew Swan. Me aterre en el instante en que recordé a Andrew, al parecer Carlisle noto mi tensión ya que me miro fijamente y yo no puede sostenerle la mirada, en vez de eso cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por el terror que sentía cada vez que recordaba o escuchaba ese nombre.

-Carlisle, tengo que saber si alguien me ha estado buscando- la desesperación en mi voz no paso desapercibida para Carlisle, ya que trato de consolarme acariciando mi cabello- se que me prometiste que no dirías nada, pero necesito saber si alguien ha venido a preguntar por mi.

-Bella por favor no te preocupes – la expresión de mi rostro tiene que haberle mostrado que eso no podía pasar, ya que me dio mas detalles del asunto- mira te prometí algo y lo he cumplido al pie de la letra. No ha venido a buscarte nadie, por eso no te preocupes. Su tono era totalmente sincero por lo que nuevamente no pude refutar nada a ese tono.

- Se que me lo prometiste, eso lo tengo bastante claro. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver si es que me están buscando o no, se que Andrew no se dacha por vencido tan fácil- nuevamente el miedo hacia de las suyas- se que en estos momentos me estará buscando con todo lo que tiene.

-Bella por favor, necesito que estés tranquila para que puedas recuperarte. De nada sirve que te preocupes de esa forma, aquí nadie vendrá a buscarte y si alguien lo hace no te sacaran de aquí de manera sencilla- aunque su tono era tranquilizador no podía dejar de sentir miedo-.

- Tu puedes tener las mejores intenciones Carlisle, pero no sabes con quien te estas metiendo. Y yo no quiero que tu familia tenga problemas por mi culpa, además que soy menor de edad y el tiene mi custodia legal. Si el lo quisiese el me puede llevar de vuelta en cuanto quiera- trate de sonar lo mas fuerte posible pero eso no impedía que mi voz se quebrara en algunas palabras.

-Bella, por favor te lo pido. Necesito que te calmes – su voz cambio y una pequeña sonrisa ilumino su rostro- y si te preocupa de con quien nos estamos metiendo, creo que en ese caso tu tío saldría perdiendo mas que nosotros.

No entendí totalmente a que se refería, pero preferí no seguir indagando más en el tema. Carlisle tenia razón, yo necesitaba calmarme o me daría un ataque de ansiedad en cualquier momento y en las condiciones en las que me encontraba no era lo mas recomendable el sufrir ningún tipo de ataque, mi cuerpo ya no resistía nada mas de eso.

Los parpados me empezaron a pesar y Carlisle lo noto en el instante ya que me hablo con voz arrulladora.

-Bella por ahora será mejor que descanses, ya que cuando despiertes nuevamente tienes que conocer a mi familia. Ellos están bastante ansiosos por conocerte – una sonrisa le ilumino el rostro – bueno sobre todo Alice.

- Lo siento, se que tengo que conocer a los demás pero ahora no creo ser capaz. Te haré caso y descansare y dile a Alice que yo también la quiero conocer, por que supongo que ella es tu hija ¿no es cierto?

-Si ella es mi hija, pero por ahora nada de presentaciones u otro tipo de cosas, ahora señorita Swan tiene que descansar ya que te esperan días duros aún por delante.

Su voz era tan melodiosa que en ese mismo instante cerré mis ojos y me estaba hundiendo lentamente en un sueño profundo pero no sin antes recordar…..el rostro de mi dios.

**Hola a todos!!!!se que me he tardado mas de lo habitual en subir este capitulo, pero realmente no pude hacerlo antes..estuve una semana fuera de mi ciudad y eso no ayudo mucho. Pero bueno basta de excusas y vamos al capitulo.**

**Este capitulo es mas corto porque es solo el despertar de Bella...despues de esto viene el encuentro. prometo subri el otro capitulo el fin de semana, les mentiria si les dijiera que seria antes por que se que no sera asi.**

**No me queda mas que seguir agradeciendo de corazon a todas las personas que me leen, dejan rr, me agregan a sus favoritos y tambien las alertas. de eso estare siempre agradecida y que sepan que me motivan mas.**

**Besitos a todas**


	14. Suplicio

14º Suplicio

Decir que la última semana había sido un suplicio, seria poco decir. Pero no podía rendirme y solamente escapar como lo había estado pensando últimamente. Sabía que tenia que ser fuerte, por mí y por mi familia, pero realmente estaba siendo lo mas duro que he hecho en mi larga existencia.

Estar alrededor de Bella…era casi insoportable. No porque ella hiciera algo por merecer mi rechazo- ya que simplemente lo único que hacia era retorcerse y gritar- es solo el hecho de que su sangre era demasiado tentadora para mí, y cada vez que se movía el aroma que desprendía era insoportable para mi autocontrol.

Desde que llegue a casa nuevamente trataba de mantenerme lo mas alejado posible de la habitación que Esme le había dado a Bella, pero a pesar de todas las precauciones siempre su aroma me llegaba y demasiado fuerte para mi propio bien.

Lo otro que no dejaba de rondar en mi mente era el hecho que me sentía inevitablemente atraído por Bella, no sabia bien como explicar ese hecho ya que nunca había sentido esa extraña sensación de sentirme atraído casi como un imán por alguna persona- humano o vampiro- pero era realmente tentador, y por lo mismo demasiado peligroso para mi.

Trate de creer que este hecho se debía a la sangre de Bella que me llamaba, pero si tenía que ser sincero conmigo mismo sabia que no era por eso. Cada minuto del día me preguntaba si ella estaría bien, si lo que yo escuchaba desde la sala o cualquier parte lejos de la habitación de Bella era así de terrible para ella, lo único que quería es que ella estuviera bien y solo eso. Me mataba escucharla en sus alucinaciones, simplemente no lo podía soportar.

Como ya era una costumbre para mi me alejaba lo mas que podía de mi casa y así poder dejar de sentir a Bella tan mal, todos los días por lo menos dos veces de el salía a correr por el bosque y no regresaba hasta que las ansias por saber de Bella me ganaban.

Estaba en una encrucijada, lo que mas quería mi parte vampirica era beber esa exquisita sangre, por otro lado- creo yo, mi parte mas humana – lo único que hacia era preocuparse por ella de manera enfermiza.

Cada vez que Carlisle se cruzaba conmigo, tenía la necesidad de preguntar como se encontraba ella. Trataba de hacerlo lo mas normal posible pero yo sabia que mi padre se daba cuenta de la ansiedad que me corroe.

Supe que hoy seria un día decisivo en mi vida ya que Bella se presentaría con la familia en cuanto despertara.

Realmente no se como actuar en esta situación ya que mi lado racional me dice que me aleje lo mas posible en el momento en el que ella conozca a la familia, pero mi parte emocional lo único que quiere es estar ahí con ella por si alguna cosa sale mal y así poder protegerla de todo y de todos.

Se que en este ultimo caso estoy equivocado-por lo menos con mi familia- ya que ellos lo único que quieren es ayudarla y demostrarle que si se puede salir adelante no importa los problemas que se puedan llegar a tener. Se de primera mano que su historia les conmovió el corazón a toda mi familia –si a todos incluida Rose- pero de todas formas no me siento cómodo con el hecho de que siete vampiros estén frente a una humana con una sangre tan atrayente para nosotros – algo que por cierto me encargue de averiguar. si, al resto de mi familia la sangre de bella también les parece demasiado dulce, pero no tanto como a mi – tenia un miedo que rayaba en la locura.

Las cosas fácilmente se pueden salir de las manos ya que Jasper aún no tiene el suficiente auto control para manejar la situación. Alice me aseguro que el lo podrá soportar y que no pasara nada en absoluto con el, de la manera mas sutil que pudo me dejo ver que el verdadero peligro a esto era yo.

Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no supe en que momento Alice estaba a mi lado.

-¡Por fin te encuentro!- me dijo en un susurro – no sabia que este era tu escondite – una enorme sonrisa de suficiencia resplandeció en su rostro.

- Y yo, no sabia que tenia que dar cuenta de cada uno de mis pasos Alice, pienso que estoy lo bastante mayorcito para poder salir sin tener que dar explicaciones de lo que hago – repuse en un tono irritado.

-Edward, sabes que no me refiero a eso – su semblante se suavizo inmediatamente – es solo que no me gusta que te escondas para no tener que estar cerca de Bella.

-¡No me escondo Alice!, solamente vengo a pensar un rato ya que en casa eso como tu bien sabes es bastante improbable.

-¿Por que estas tan a la defensiva hoy Edward?- una sonrisa picara apareció en su rostro – supongo que no es porque hoy tendrás a Bella bastante cerca para que puedas clavarle los dientes en ese precioso cuello ¿no es verdad?

No se muy bien que me paso en ese momento pero un gruñido bastante evidente escapo de mi pecho haciendo que Alice en el momento retrocediera unos pasos de donde estaba posicionada.

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso ni de broma Alice!, sabes bastante bien que haré todo lo posible para que eso no ocurra. Y si para eso me tengo que ir nuevamente lo haré- mi voz fue un gruñido constante.

-Disculpa Edward, no quería decirlo de esa forma. Tu sabes bien que no pasara nada de eso, solamente quería molestarte un poco- sus ojos no se alejaron nunca de sus zapatos, visiblemente avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir.

-Esta bien Alice, yo también me altere sin ninguna razón, es solo que el hecho de hacer lo que acabas de decir me tiene bastante asustado – el pánico se sentía libremente en mi voz – sinceramente creo que lo mejor seria irme antes de que Bella conozca al resto de la familia.

La ofuscación de Alice era demasiado evidente, supe en ese momento que me empezaría a chillar como una loca por lo que me prepare en el momento.

-¡Escúchame bien Edward Cullen, si vuelves a irte otra vez de nuestro lado te juro que te daré caza como a un perro y te traeré como tal, con la cola entre las piernas! – su cara realmente daba miedo, me paralice al instante - ¿A quedado claro cual es mi postura al respecto?- me pregunto con una ceja alzada.

-Esta bien Alice- le solté en un suspiro – sabes perfectamente que no lo haré.

-Mas te vale Edward, ya que si así fuera aparte de darte caza- me miro con autosuficiencia – le romperías el corazón a Esme y estoy segura de que eso no te lo perdonara nadie de nuestra familia.

-Estoy bastante seguro de que Esme te seguiría gustosa para darme caza – respondí riéndome entre dientes.

-Bueno ahora si me permites déjame decirte lo que me trajo a tu escondite- su sonrisa era demasiado perversa – como sabrás hoy Bella conocerá al resto de la familia, por consiguiente vengo a arrastrarte a la casa si es necesario – me guiño un ojo – con el consentimiento de Esme por supuesto.

Mi cuerpo se tenso en ese mismo momento, se de primera mano lo que es capaz de hacer Alice para salirse con la suya, y yo no seria el que se saliera de esa regla universal.

-Alice, realmente no estoy preparado para esto – la tensión en mi cuerpo y en mi voz era evidente – no se si seré capaz de resistir estar tan cerca de ella – iba a empezar a reclamar por lo que la silencie inmediatamente - te creo cuando me dices que no pasara nada, pero será bastante duro para mi.

-Edward, se que será muy difícil para ti afrontar esta situación. Pero tienes que tenerte mas confianza, si yo te digo que nada va a pasar es simplemente eso. La voz de Alice era de completamente segura por lo mismo no dudaba de ella, era simplemente que dudaba de mi.

-Y ahora si me haces el favor de seguirme a la casa te estaré completamente agradecida, y así también me evito un regaño innecesario de Esme por no llevarle a su consentido- su carcajada no se hizo esperar.

-Esta bien Alice, iré – suspire derrotado - pero por favor no se alejen demasiado de mi. Déjaselo bastante claro a Jasper y Emmet por favor – añadí en tono de suplica.

-No te preocupes hermanito, ellos ya están preparados para todo.

Y sin más se puso a dar brinquitos y a correr por el bosque.

Realmente Isabella Swan es y será mi perdición.

BPOV

Cuando empecé a despertar no sabia a ciencia cierta donde me encontraba, creo que después de dormir pacíficamente por bastantes horas había hecho mella en mí ya que desperté mas desorientada de lo normal. Me tarde bastantes minutos en reconocer la habitación donde estaba – no ayudaba mucho el que me encontrara totalmente sola en esta habitación – pero con un gran esfuerzo mi mente empezó a recordar la situación en la que me encontraba y eso me hizo dar un respingo involuntario.

después de largos minutos en los que me encontraba absorbida totalmente por mis pensamientos escuche la puerta abrirse y ahí estaba nuevamente mi Ángel.

-Bella me alegro mucho de que hayas despertado – me saludo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Carlisle – dije en un suspiro - ¿Cuánto he dormido?

-No te preocupes, dormiste lo justo y necesario para que tu cuerpo se recupere un poco mas – me hablo caminando hacia mi – ahora por lo que veo ya no estas tan agotada como la ultima vez que despertaste ¿estoy en lo correcto?- añadió con una sonrisa sentándose a un lado de mi en la cama.

-Creo que tienes razón- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa – por lo menos no tuve ningún sueño ni nada que se le parezca.

-No sabes cuanto me alegro por eso – me acaricio la cabeza – y por lo mismo me gustaría que dejaras este cuarto durante un momento y bajes a conocer a mi familia, ellos están bastante ilusionados esperando este momento – su alegría era contagiosa.

-¿Estas seguro que esto no será un problema para ti? – repuse con nerviosismo – no quiero que por mi culpa tengas problemas con tu esposa ni hijos…- me corto inmediatamente mi replica.

-Bella por favor, no te preocupes por eso. Cuando te digo que están ansiosos por conocerte, te estoy diciendo solamente la verdad. No quiero que te preocupes innecesariamente por problemas que no existen ¿entendido? – me regaño como un padre a su hija.

-Esta bien Carlisle, confiare en ti – le dije completamente nerviosa – bueno como lo hago desde que te conocí realmente – replique con una sonrisa.

-¡así me gusta! – exclamo – ahora vamos, mira que si no bajamos inmediatamente Alice es capaz de subir y bajarte ella misma a empujones si es necesario – su cara de fingido horror me hizo reír.

-¿Seria posible darme una ducha antes de bajar? – repuse – digo, ¿Alice podrá soportar unos diez minutos mas de mi ausencia? – le dije con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa en los labios.

-Claro que si, y seguramente se encargara personalmente de traerte ropa para que cuando salgas del baño estés presentable para conocer a la familia – me replico con aire burlón – bueno, presentable según sus estándares, por que para el resto de nosotros no nos importa demasiado tu forma de vestir – la sonrisa en su rostro era evidente.

Se paro en ese instante de la cama y abandono la habitación de una forma bastante sigilosa.

Me pare de la cama y empecé a observar con más detenimiento la habitación en la que me encontraba. Era bastante amplia, con un hermoso ventanal que daba a un bosque. Los tonos de las paredes y del resto de la habitación eran todos en dorado. Solamente se salía de aquellos tonos la cama – que era enorme por cierto - que era en un tono madera bastante obscura. Era preciosa, decorada con lo justo para no caer en la vulgaridad.

Me gire y divise dos puertas, camine hacia la primera pensando que era el baño y me encontré con la sorpresa que era un closet bastante amplio y la sorpresa mas grande es que estaba totalmente repleto de ropa. Me pregunte si esta seria la habitación de Alice, la hija de Carlisle ya que toda la ropa era bastante bonita y por lo que pude divisar de algunas prendas también bastante cara. Cerré la puerta para no intrometerme más en la privacidad de Alice y la siguiente puerta que abrí si que era el baño. Al entrar casi me caigo de la impresión, era un baño enorme y decorado de la más exquisita forma. En mi mente pasaron las casas que habitualmente salen en las revistas de decoración y esta no se quedaba atrás para nada. Al salir de mi estado de trance me adentre en el mismo para así poder ducharme rápidamente o si no Alice cumpliría su promesa de sacarme a empujones de la habitación.

No se cuanto tiempo permanecí en la ducha, lo único que se es que me relajo lo suficiente para poder conocer a la familia de Carlisle. Una vez que Salí de la ducha tome una toalla de los estantes y me la amarre a mi cuerpo. Salí envuelta con la toalla y con mi ropa en las manos y estaba maldiciendo por no traer más ropa cuando eche un vistazo a la cama y había un conjunto completo de ropa – con lencería incluida – y supe en ese instante que Carlisle no se había equivocado y Alice me había proporcionado la ropa necesaria para la presentación.

Sin siquiera conocerla ya me caía bien Alice, no cualquiera tiene esos detalles con un desconocido – y menos con una desconocida drogadicta como yo – pero me sentía bastante rara, ya que la sensación de preocuparle a alguien casi había desaparecido de mi vida.

Limpiándome unas lágrimas traicioneras que salieron de mis ojos, me dispuse a vestirme rápidamente – para no hacer esperar más a mis anfitriones – y me di cuenta maravillada que toda la ropa me quedaba como anillo al dedo. En mi interior me imagine que Alice tendría un cuerpo realmente parecido al mío.

Una vez que Salí del baño luego de cepillarme los dientes y el pelo, entro Carlisle en el mismo momento en que estaba devanándome los sesos buscando una forma de llamarlo para no perderme.

-Bella me alegra que estés lista – me sonrió – espero que ya podamos bajar, por que si no es así Alice me matara.

-Claro Carlisle, tu dime donde vamos y yo te sigo – le respondí con una sonrisa.

Carlisle me indico que saliera de la habitación, y luego se puso a caminar lentamente para poder seguirle el paso. Una vez en el pasillo empezamos a caminar hacia una escalera bastante grande por lo que se divisaba desde mi posición. Íbamos en completo silencio y solo se oían nuestros pasos por la mullida alfombra. Una vez que llegamos a la escalera solté un sonoro suspiro para darme ánimos, Carlisle lo noto al momento y me apretó la mano de forma cariñosa y me regalo la sonrisa más bella que había visto.

Empezamos a bajar la escalera – que realmente era enorme – y mientras bajábamos Carlisle en ningún momento soltó mi mano. Me alegre mucho que no lo hiciera, porque me daba bastantes ánimos y por otra soy realmente torpe y no quería hacer mi ingreso triunfal al salón con una caída bastante dramática.

Al llegar al pie de las mismas, mis ojos recién se levantaron de mis zapatos y empecé a estudiar la casa.

Decir que era preciosa era quedarse corto, pero lo que más me gusto de ella era la luminosidad. La claridad del día entraba a raudales por los enormes ventanales que rodeaban la parte trasera de la casa.

Me sentí sobrecogida por la luminosidad, ya que para una persona que los últimos tres años de su vida paso viviendo en la obscuridad de un burdel, era realmente hermoso ver la luz después de tanto tiempo.

Carlisle me empujo discretamente para que lo siguiera hacia otra habitación y así lo hice. Cuando nos paramos frente a unas puertas de madera enormes Carlisle apretó suavemente mi mano.

-¿Estas lista? – me dijo con una sonrisa – te aseguro que nadie te morderá – se rió de forma muy enigmática.

-Estoy lista, y estoy mas que segura que nadie me morderá, no te preocupes- le repuse con una amplia sonrisa en mi rostro.

Cuando Carlisle abrió las puertas de lo que supe mas tarde era el comedor…me quede en completo estado de Shock.

Las personas que se encontraban frente a mi eran por decirlo de manera sencilla….hermosas. todos ellos tenían una sonrisa en los labios para darme la bienvenida, pero yo no podía salir de mi estado ya que esas sonrisas los hacían ver – si es posible – aún mas irreales de lo que ya eran, mi mandíbula seguramente tocaba el suelo de lo mucho que se me abrió la boca al verlos.

Me quede completamente estática en mi sitio, pero una mujer con rostro realmente blanco, pelo castaño y ojos dorados se acerco a mi de manera vacilante y me abrazo como lo hacia mi madre antiguamente, después de unos segundos fui capaz de devolverle el abrazo que me estaba dando.

-Bella, me alegro mucho que estés mejor – me dio una sonrisa capaz de derretir a cualquier mortal – no sabes la ilusión que tenia de conocerte. Su mano de forma instintiva me acaricio el cabello y lo sentí tan…..maternal, que mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al instante. Realmente había olvidado lo que era sentirse abrasada por una madre. Se soltó de mi abrazo y se presento.

-Yo soy Esme, la esposa de Carlisle y madre de estos cinco jóvenes que vez aquí – me dijo con una sonrisa y ternura inigualables.

-Mucho gusto Esme – le sonreí de manera tímida – me alegro mucho en conocerte – me sonrió nuevamente y puso su brazo rodeándome la cintura y me empujo para que la siguiera.

-Bueno y ahora te presentare a los demás – me dijo y apretó su agarre en mi cintura – estos son mis hijos Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rose y….. Edward.

Mientras me los señalaba yo los iba mirando.

Alice estaba con una sonrisa que casi no cabía en su cara, era realmente bajita pero con una belleza sin igual. Su pelo era negro y corto con la punta de este apuntando en todas direcciones, sus ojos eran dorados idénticos a los de Esme y Carlisle y su piel como era de suponerse era bastante blanca y pareciera no tener ninguna imperfección.

Jasper, al contrario de Alice era bastante alto. Con un porte y una estampa que era casi intimidatoria, su pelo rubio parecía brillar aún en la completa obscuridad y como no, su piel sin ninguna macula.

Cuando mire a Emmet realmente me impresiono, nunca había visto a una persona tan grande como el. Sus músculos eran impresionantes y podría suponerse que intimidaba bastante, pero no era así ya que la sonrisa que tenia en su rostro parecía más a un niño de cinco años que a un hombre con su contextura. Su pelo era obscuro y rizado y bastante corto – al contrario de Jasper que era relativamente largo –

Sus ojos también dorados y su piel pálida ya característica en los Cullen. La rubia que se encontraba a su lado – Rose recordé antes de deslumbrarme - era realmente espectacular. Era de las mujeres que tú te imaginas en las portadas de revistas, con un cuerpo espectacular y hermosas hasta lo inimaginable.

Según mis cálculos faltaba otra persona que Esme me había nombrado y que después de dejar de mirar a Rose me di cuenta que estaba dándonos la espalda y por lo que podía ver desde mi posición era un hombre alto – mas menos un metro ochenta y cinco según mis cálculos – con unos músculos bastante bien marcados - por lo que pude apreciar de su espalda – y un pelo cobrizo bastante inusual y muy desordenado. Una vez que se volteo al escuchar su nombre sentí mi cuerpo tensarse en ese mismo instante, mi corazón casi se me sale del pecho y quede totalmente hipnotizada por esos ojos dorados. Todo el mundo desapareció de la habitación, todos menos el y yo. No podía creer que ese ser tan……perfecto – si esa era la palabra que mas se acercaba para describirlo – fuese real. Pensé que era producto de mi imaginación en mis momentos de alucinación, pero no ahí estaba frente a mi y mirándome de una forma que debería ser ilegal. Mi cuerpo de forma involuntaria dio un paso hacia el, pero al ver que se tenso al instante y retrocedió por mi avance me quede estática en mi lugar y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

No sabia porque sentí tanta tristeza al ser rechazada – no de forma explicita, pero aún así rechazada – mi cuerpo salio del trance en el que me encontraba, apreté fuertemente mis puños al costado de mi cuerpo cerré los ojos con bastante fuerza y baje mi cabeza…….pero aún lo podía ver, fue como si se grabara a fuego en mi mente. Ahí detrás de mis parpados apretados….estaba mi Dios.

**Hola a todos!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Se que no tengo ninguna excusa lo suficientemente buena por el retraso a si es que solo procedo a pedirle disculpas por esto y esperar que no esten tan enojados conmigo y me sigan leyendo.**

**Como ya es costumbre agradecer infinitamente por lo rewiev, ya que son de lo mas gratificantes para mi.**

**Bueno y despues de estas palabras el Capitulo!!!!!!!**

**Besitos a todos**


End file.
